Away From the Hunter
by k1rston
Summary: I was running. Away from all my fears. Away from my past. Away from the place I no longer call home. Away from my Hunter.
1. Running

**Away From the Hunter**

**Ch. 1**

**-Running-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

_Just keep running. Just keep running._

That was the only thought going through my head. And it seemed as though it was stuck on replay. That, and the thought that it was really hard to run in a dress.

Besides those two thought, I also kept thinking that tonight might be my last night on Earth.

I, Annabelle Matthews, am going to die tonight.

_Why does is matter if I die anyways? _I thought bitterly. It was true though. No one will care. No one will even notice I'm gone. It's a really sad day when you realize you have no one. I'm on my own from now on.

All my relatives are dead. All except one, but I wish he was dead too. The only living relative of mine is abusive. My own brother is abusive. He's the reason I'm running. He's the reason I might die tonight.

But no matter how much it pained me, I kept going. For my best friend. For Logan.

"HEY! Get back here! You dirty little whore! Logan's not here to protect you now, is he?"

Hunter and his 'friends' were all screaming at me to stop. They were 50 feet or so behind me, but they were quickly gaining, since I'm not much of a runner, and since I was quickly growing exhausted.

_Almost to the bridge. Once I reach the bridge, I'm safe._

Hunter's too scared to go to a different borough. This is they're home. They know it better than I do. It's their advantage.

But once I reach the other side of the bridge, it's my advantage. I know it better than they do, I'll be free.

"Get back here _Annie. _You little coward. Stop running and fight."

I could hear the sneer in his voice.

But he was right. I was a coward. Scratch that. I _AM _a coward.

_What would Logan do in this situation?_

I smirked to myself, knowing that he wouldn't be a coward like me. He would stop running, turn right around, march up to my abusive brother, and soak the living daylights out of him.

_But Logan's not here, Annabelle, and it's all your fault. _I was starting to feel sick, thinking of the night Logan died always made me feel queasy. It was only two days ago, but it seemed like an eternity.

I am a coward. I kept running. Away from my fears, and my past. Away from the place I no longer call home, Brooklyn. And away from the person trying to kill me. Away from Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First fanfic! Yay! Been trying to work up the courage to post this for a while, and well, here we are!**

**I got about 19 chapters written out, planning about 25(?) chapters. Maybe more, maybe less. I'll post one chapter a week, maybe two if I get a good response to this one.**

**Well, I hope you like this! Enjoy and review(:  
><strong>


	2. I Find a Mouse

**Away From the Hunter**

**Ch. 2**

**-I Find a Mouse-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

"_Annabelle, darling, will you grab that bag and get your brother? We're about to go to Aunt Caroline's house." My mother's soft voice rang through the air._

"_Yes, ma. I'll go get Hunter." I sighed, and stood up, leaving my dolls on the ground and skipped outside to find Hunter._

_I was hoping to just get him and go, but instead, I was greeted by his friends. They make fun of me all the time, but lucky for me, my brother always stands up for me._

"_Hey Shrimp. Where are ya going?" Caleb, the meanest of his friends, sneered at me._

"_Nowhere, now get out of my way, I have to find my brother." I gave him a sneer of my own._

"_Sneering is not nice for ladies, _Annie_." George, another friend, said using the nickname I hated._

"_I only sneer at people who deserve it, _Georgie_." He winced, George hated that nickname as much as I hated mine_

_I walked away without another word. I found Hunter playing with a soccer ball with Michael, one of his friends that I actually liked. He was pretty nice to me. Too bad he's moving away in a few months._

"_Heya Ann."_

"_Hello Michael!" I gave him a quick smile before turning back to my brother. _

"_Hunter, we have got to get going if we want to get to Aunty Caroline's house on time. Pa's waiting with the carriage in front._

"_Oh alright, I have to go. Bye guys. I'll see you later then." He was already walking away when he waved over his shoulder to his friends._

_He put a hand on my shoulder, carelessly, with love only a brother can give._

"_Ready to go, Ann?"_

"_Yeah, Hunter, only I you come with me! It's awfully boring without you!"_

"_Don't worry Ann. I'll always be here for you."_

"_Promise?" I looked up at his smiling face._

"_Promise."_

* * *

><p>Voices woke me up from my daze. I had been reminiscing about the times when Hunter loved me, and when he was kind, and acted like only a brother should.<p>

But now, hearing the shouts him and his friends were yelling, my thoughts of him were filled with hatred and disgust.

I was still running, as I had been for a while now, and Hunter was not only 20, 30, feet away from me.

Luck is on my side today though, I see the bridge right up there.

With every last bit of strength I had left in me, I ran, full speed, towards the bridge.

When my feet hit the familiar bridge, I instantly sighed of relief. But I kept running.

No, I wasn't safe yet. I'll only be safe when I reach Manhattan, on the _other _side of the bridge.

_Why does this bridge have to be so long?_

I looked back, expecting to see Hunter and his goons hot on my trail, but they had stopped.

_Huh?_

Oh yeah, I remember now. They have some major enemies on the other side. One step on another territory would only result in them getting a major beating.

_I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!_

That was the only thing I could think. Surprising since just a few minutes ago, I was thinking about my dying day. I guess it just isn't my time to die yet.

_Whoopie!_

I was now smiling like an idiot. But being stupid me, I couldn't resist a look back.

So I stopped running, stopping in the middle of the bridge, and turned around.

I wish I didn't.

Hunter was still standing there, watching me. But that's not what scared me the most.

It was his eyes. His usual care free brown eyes were now gone, replaced by a look that would make grown men tremble in fear.

I wish I didn't turn back. Because now, I know what he can do.

In his eyes, was a look of murder, pure hatred.

Without even saying anything to me, Hunter turned around and walked away.

But he didn't need to say anything, I knew. I knew he was not going to stop, he was going to track me down, and kill me.

A part of me always wanted Hunter to be my brother again. Be the way he was before out parents died. But now, I know that _that_ Hunter is gone. Only to be replaced by someone I despise, and that absolutely despised me.

* * *

><p>"<em>C' mon Hunter! Let's go outside!" I quickly got up from my chair and grabbed Hunter's arm and led him outside.<em>

_He didn't protest, and that's one of the many things I love about him._

_Other brothers his age would be embarrassed to be seen playing with their little sister, but not Hunter, not _my_ big brother. He's the best, and he always agrees to play with me!_

"_Alright, alright, Annabelle. Calm down, will ya?" He pulled away from my grip and picked me up, setting me down on his shoulders._

"_Hunter!" He laughed and I squealed, enjoying the ride on his shoulders. "Hunter! Put me down!" I giggled again._

_Hunter laughed again. "Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. All ya gotta do is tell me that I'm the best brother in the whole wide world."_

"_Alright." I sighed mockingly. "If you insist. Hunter, you're the bestest brother in the whole wide world!"_

"_And don't ya ever forget it!" He said sternly, but then laughed his care free laugh._

_His laugh was the last thing I hear before I saw the house in flames._

* * *

><p>I jerked awake, still thinking about my dream. I remember the last thing I heard before I saw the house burn to the ground, it was Hunter's laughter, his beautiful care-free laughter. The laugh I never got to hear again after that day.<p>

I looked around and realized I was in Manhattan, better yet, Central Park.

_How'd I get here?_

Then I realized that my subconscious must have taken me here. When I was younger, my ma and pa would take me and Hunter here all the time, it would be one of my favorite spots to enjoy a nice day with my family.

Then all the events from yesterday came flooding back to me.

As I remembered everything, from the escape, to the running, I broke into sobs. Crying my eyes out, right there in the middle of Central Park.

_I don't deserve this, do I? This is all too much for me to handle. I'm only 16 for crying out loud! Should a 16 year old girl be in this much pain and suffer this much?_

Passersby started to stare at me. The little rich girl who's crying on a bench in Central Park.

I stopped crying when I heard someone approach me. I quickly wiped away my tears with the back of my hand, only to see smudges of my makeup wiped away too.

_Oh God. I must look like a freak show._

I looked up to see who had approached me, and I saw a little boy, who looked quite frightened, but also curious.

"Are you okay, miss?"

Upon hearing his innocent voice, I realized he could only be about nine or ten. No older than that. He was wearing some old clothing that looked like it has seen better days and had been worn by many children. He also had a tousle of blond hair hidden under a gray cap, additionally, he was holding some newspaper under one arm.

Immediately, all thoughts of feeling sorry for myself flew out the window. Now I was feeling sorry for this little boy, so young, and already having to fend for himself.

He kept looking at me, curiosity written all over his face, I realized I hadn't answered his question.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you. Sorry if I was disturbing you."

The boy looked confused. Oh, he was so adorable. Looks like he's a newsie. I think I'll buy some papers from him.

But before I could ask for a paper, he spoke up first.

"Who are you?" He peered at me with his dark blue eyes.

I was amused, he sure does like to get straight to the point.

"My name is Annabelle Matthews, but you can call me Ann. Who are you?" I bent down to get on the same level as this cute little boy. He was so short!

"I'm Mouse." He said smiling cheekily. "Imma Manhattan newsie!" He said the last part with pride,

"Mouse?" I raised my eyebrows.

He started laughing. I didn't see what was so funny.

"That's not me real name! I can't tell you me real name."

"And why not?"

"'Cause I don't know you. Maybe if I get to know you. But I go by Mouse. That's me newsie name."

I nodded. "So Mouse, can I buy some papers today?"

"Of course, miss!" He handed me a paper. "Here's ya pape!"

I handed him a quarter and told him to keep the change. He was staring wide-eyed at it. "I think you deserve a quarter, don't you? You've been nothing but a gentleman to me."

Mouse blushed and I smiled down at the child.

He started walking, and I followed him, it's not like I had anything better to do. "Mind if I join you, Mouse?"

"'Course not, miss!" He gave me another cheeky smile.

I returned the smile and continued walking with the boy. "From now on, call me Ann, okay? No need for the fancy 'Miss' stuff, all right?"

He nodded. "'Kay, miss." He blushed when he realized his mistake. "I mean Ann."

I smiled. I think I just made my first Manhattan friend. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chapter! The newsies will be introduced next chapter. Right now all we have is Mouse(:**

**I know last chapter I said I would only update once or twice a week... well I lied. So I'll just be uploading when ever.  
><strong>

**Anywhoo. La di da. Okay, well, next chapter's gonna be real long! Like, longer than this one, and this one is 1622 words. I'm so excited for this story! I hope you all like it! **

**Oh, and thanks for the review FlyingBoppers! And thanks to everyone who has put this story on their alerts of favorites list. (:**

**Like always, enjoy and review(:**


	3. Falling in Tibby's

**Oh, I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer! Gah!**

**Okay, here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies. None. Just Annabelle, Hunter and his friends, and Mouse.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 3**

**-Falling in Tibby's-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

I kept walking with Mouse while he sold all his 'papes' (he told me that's what all newsies called their papers) and we kept talking.

He was telling me about a newsies' life, while I listened, fascinated by how hard newsies had to work, everyday. And some of the newsies were really young!

I guess he forgot, because he never mention the incident at the park, and I'm sure not gonna bring it up.

We were walking down the street, when I noticed that Mouse had only one paper left.

"Mouse? Can I please sell your last paper?" I was beyond whining right now. I was practically begging him. "Please? I'll give you the money for it! Can I just try and sell a paper?" I wanted to try my hand at selling, in case I need a job, I could probably persuade Mouse to let me become a newsie. It looked easy enough, all you have you have to do is yell out the headlines, right?

He gave me a skeptical look. "Are ya sure ya wanna?"

"Yes! It can't be that hard!" I was jumping for joy now, and people were starting to stare at me.

He started laughing, and I stopped jumping and looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's-. Nothing, never mind. Here. Sell the pape and I'll be standin' right here."

I grabbed the paper and walked towards the center of the street, screaming the headline.

"Extra! Extra!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Young boy helps cat from tree!" Passersby just kept walking on, without even sending a second glance my way.

Finally, after 5 minutes of yelling the headline, while watching a little amused boy on the sidelines (who futilely kept offering unwanted help), I sold my first 'pape'.

A nice young gentleman bought it from me. And he handed me a nickel and told me to keep the change.

"What's a nice young lady like you doing out on the streets selling papers?"

"Oh! They're not my newspapers to sell! I'm helping my friend over there!" I then proceeded to point to Mouse, who looked a little uncomfortable under the scrutinizing eye of the gentleman.

"Why are you talking to newsboys? A young woman of your high class should not be associating with street rats." He then walked away, his nose held high.

I walked back to Mouse, upset. I was offended! Just because I am, or was, rich, doesn't mean I can't talk to newsies! What a horrible thing to say!

And even though I've only known Mouse for a few hours, I've already came to loving and caring for the boy, and he and any other newsies, are not street rats! The nerve of that man!

My mother taught me to be kind and respectful to all kinds of people. And to be kind and considerate to everyone. The newsies included!

"Ann? Miss? Are you okay?" Mouse's tiny voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh. Yes, sweety?"

He blushed when I called him Sweety. But he's so cute! I can't help it!

"I was just wonderin' why ya were mumbling to ya self, that's all."

"Oh, it's nothing, honey. I was just upset about what that man I was talking to said to me, that's all."

"Ya mean that real hoity-toity man?" He realized what he said and then tried to undo his mistake. "Not that I have anything against those people! It's just that-"

I cut him off and started laughing. "It's okay darling. I'm not offended" I realized I was still holding his money. "Here you go, Mouse. The 'hoity-toity' man gave me a nickel."

He smiled and accepted it gladly.

"Now, I think it's about lunch time. How about this, I'll take you out to lunch, a reward for being so nice and helpful to me today, all right? How does that sound?"

His eyes got wide and he smiled again.

"Sounds great! But I don't want 'cha to spend ya money on me." He said the last part while looking down at his feet. He must have realized I had on a fancy dress, even though it is dirty from running and falling asleep in it, and had quite a lot of money with me.

I bent down on my knees to get down on eye level with him.

"Mouse, I'm gonna let you in on a secret, okay? You're an orphan, right?" He nodded slowly, not fully comprehending where this conversation is heading. "Well," I took in a big breath. "I'm an orphan as well." Mouse stared at me in shock. I was shocked myself. After six years, I still hadn't been able to admit that to myself, ever. Now I was spilling all my secrets a little newsie. But there was something about him that made me trust him, either that, or I just trust people too easily. I really hope it's the former. "Yes, you heard me all right. I am an orphan too. My parents died in a fire six years ago. I was left in my brother's care. But now he's…gone." That wasn't technically a lie. Since I don't consider Hunter my brother anymore. The older brother I had known and loved was gone, only to be replaced by a cold heartless one. I didn't even realize I was crying until a tear drop landed on my hand. I wiped it away.

Then, Mouse did the last thing I suspected he would do. He hugged me. We must have been a sight to passersby. A 9 year old raggedy newsie, hugging a 16 year old crying rich girl.

Once we were done with that, I continued on with my talk. "My point is, just because I'm rich, _was_ rich, doesn't mean I don't care. And you're not any less than me, no matter what society says. You newsies are probably better than us rich folks anyway." He shook his head and opened his mouth to argue, but I cut him off again. "No, I'm serious. We take everything for granted, but you, you newsies, you know what the worth of a dollar is. You know how to save money for more important things like food, while we waste our money on less important things, like fancy dresses and other not needed things we call 'necessities'. And you work hard for your money. Your well deserved, hard earned money. And don't let anyone tell you different, got it?" He nodded, and I stood up.

"Now that we got that through with," Mouse chuckled slightly. "Where shall we go to lunch?"

His whole face lit up and he took my hand. "Tibby's! We'll go to Tibby's! It's where all the newsies eat! You can meet some of me friends! You can meet Jack, he's our leader, he's real nice! Then there's Race, he likes to gamble a lot and play cards, but everyone once in a while, he'll let us kids play with him. Then, there's my best friend, Les, he doesn't live with us, he has parents and a house. Oh! He's David's little brother! Oh yah! And then there's David, and-"

I tuned him out. Poor Mouse didn't even notice I wasn't paying attention anymore. He just kept talking about all his friends. There must have been at least 20 newsies he's named so far. I wonder where they all stay. From what I've heard, a lot of the newsies are orphans, trying to make a living. I hope none of these kids have to live on the streets. That'd be just a shame.

_Oh no, where am _I_ going to stay?_

I'm glad to hear that a lot of newsie are around my age. Maybe's I'll ask one of them to see if they know of a place I can stay.

"Ann. We're here." Mouse's voice pulled me back to reality.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even notice we had stopped in front of a small restaurant named _Tibby's._

"Ready to go in?" He gave me an adorable little grin.

Who could say no to that?

I smiled. "Lead the way!"

He was still holding my hand, and with his free hand, pushed the door open.

The sights inside made me stop dead in my tracks.

There were about 20 or so boys in there, how they all fit in the tiny restaurant, I'll never know. First thing you notice when you walk into Tibby's is that it's loud. _Very loud. _

_These people are very rowdy._

Second thing you notice is that it's filled with boys. From all different ages and sizes. Ranging from about 7 years old all the way to 18 years old. Short to tall.

Next thing to remember, always make sure you look presentable. _Especially _if you're a girl. These newsies were attractive. The little ones were adorable and cute. But the older ones. _Aye. _They were _very_ attractive.

I started moving again, against my will, by a 9 year old Mouse, pulling me towards a table where most of the older newsies were sitting.

Every table I passed, the newsies would go silent, staring at me. Until the only noise was coming from the table I was heading directly towards.

There were 5 guys sitting or standing around the table. All of them, very handsome.

The first I noticed was the kid with the eye patch. He just stood out to me the most. Not because of his eye patch, but because he was gorgeous. He looked about 17. He was tall, (he was one of the few people standing up) and had blonde hair. And he had a beautiful smile, one that seemed to never leave his face.

In the chair next to him, was a kid with curly brown hair. He was well dressed for a newsie and looked out of place and a little uncomfortable sitting there with the others.

The center of attention was directed towards what seemed like the leader. He had brownish blond hair, and he was talking very loudly, everything he said getting a laugh from others. He had a red bandana tie around his neck and a cowboy hat by his side.

The next guy was holding a pack of cards, shuffling aimlessly (he wasn't even paying attention, must have been doing it out of habit). He had dark curly hair and had a cigar sticking out of his mouth. He looked obviously Italian, and he was short for his age (he looked about 17, same as the others).

The last guy around the table had dark curly hair and was very well built. He had a wonderful smile and seemed to be enjoying himself. He, like the others (except for the cowboy hat guy), had on a newsie hat and a pair of suspenders.

Those weren't the only other older guys there, the rest were just scattered about the room.

We finally reach the table, and now everyone was silent. It was eerie, compared to just how loud it was a few minutes ago.

"Heya guys!" Mouse said, loudly, oblivious to the quietness.

"Who's the hoity-toity chick, Mouse?" The kid with the cigar asked, getting straight to the point.

I forced a smile on my face and introduced myself.

"Hello. I'm Annabelle Matthews, but I'd prefer it if you all called me Ann." I said as sweetly as I could manage. "I met Mouse awhile ago, and he's been too adorable for his own good, and so I offered to pay for his lunch. He brought me here."

I gave Mouse some money and told him to go eat. By now, everyone else in the room has lost interest, so they continued whatever it was they were doing before I came about.

The kid with the eye patch (you know, the gorgeous one) caught my eye and winked at me and smiled. _His smile could make any girl's heart melt. _I smiled back.

The guy with the bandana spoke up first. "Hi. My name's Jack Kelly, also known as Cowboy."

_Cowboy. How fitting of a name._

He pointed to the kid next to him, the one that spoke up earlier. "This is Racetrack, or Race, whichever you prefer."

"Nice to meet ya." He looked up and smiled.

"You too."

Jack spoke up again, going around the table, he introduced everyone. "Then that's Davey, Mush, and finally, Kid Blink." Kid Blink smiled at me again and held out his ink-stained hand.

I shook it. "Pleasure to meet you."

He smirked. "The pleasure's all mine, Ann."

We both just stood there, looking at each other and smiling.

I heard someone coughing behind us, and I broke the eye contact.

"Heya Ann! I'm Mush! I couldn't help but smile. His cheery attitude was just so contagious.

"Hey Ann. I'm David, or Davey. Nice to meet you. I gotta go home though, so maybe I'll see you later?" He asked more than stated. "Bye guys. Bye Ann." And with that, he left with who I assumed to be his little brother, Les, the one Mouse told me about earlier.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout Davey, he's a party pooper." Jack patted the seat next to him, the seat David occupied just seconds ago, and I gratefully sat down.

I know I've only met these guys for only a couple minutes, but something about them made me feel comfortable, kinda like home.

Except, the only home I've known had turned abusive, so I wouldn't know a _real _home.

My thoughts went back to Hunter, and Brooklyn, and Ma and Pa. I didn't realize I was staring off into space until Mush spoke up.

"Ann? Ya okay?" Concern filled his voice. "You've been sitting there staring off into space for a while now."

I looked around and realized that the others were looking at me too. I immediately blushed.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about…_stuff_."

There was an awkward moment of silence until Blink broke it and started talking. "So…what's a pretty lady like you doin' around Mouse anyway?" He looked at me in curiosity.

Should I tell them the truth? How crazy would I sound? _'Oh yeah, my parents died six years ago and my brother took care me. He abused me and I ran away. I fell asleep in the middle of Central Park, waking up crying, and then Mouse found me!' _Actually, now that I think about it… It doesn't sound _that_ bad… Maybe I'll just… I don't know… embellish the truth a bit?

Or I can just tell them what I told Mouse. The second option seems the best, I don't wanna get caught in a tangle of lies with my newfound friends.

I took a deep breath and told them what I told Mouse, not the whole truth, but enough of it to not get me in trouble later.

"Well, I'm an orphan." I ignored the gasps as I told my story. "My parents died when I was 10, my brother, Hunter, he was my only family member left, so he took care of me. He was only 15 at the time. He took two hard working jobs to make ends meet. I think one of those jobs was being a newsie, he never told me. Well, now, he's…gone. So I don't have anywhere to go. I used to live in Brooklyn, but I decided that Brooklyn wasn't the place for a girl like me to be sleeping on the streets, so I went to Manhattan for the day. I guess I fell asleep in Central Park, and when I woke up, I remember what had happened and I started crying. Mouse was out selling nearby, and he approached me, we talked…and here I am." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. There, I told them my story…now I just gotta see what they say…

I looked all around the table…from face to face…and each had a different expression. Mush looked shock. Jack looked like he understood where I was coming from. Race had surprise written all over his face, like he didn't expect me to tell him my life story. And Blink, he had a look of sympathy.

Now I finally understood why newsies are always so happy. Everyday, when I was locked inside by Hunter, I look out the window and see some of the newsies, laughing, and having a good time with one another. I now understand why. Even though they barely earn a dollar a day, they are always so happy. That's because they care about each other. They're family. They know that at the end of the day, they'll always have someone who cares about them, and they'll always have a shoulder to lean onto. They have hope. Something I've never had…until now.

Look, they care about me, I can tell, and they have only known me for 20 minutes, tops. And they care. Newsies care about each other. Because that's the only thing they have. Each other. They have a family.

They all started talking at once, cutting each other off.

"Oh, I-"

"We're so sorry you-"

"I didn't know-"

Jack looked at the other three and shook his head.

"What we all mean to say is that we're sorry, we didn't know. Ya seem like a nice goil. You don't deserve all that." He smiled and I felt a little better. I managed a weak smile.

"Thanks guys. You sure know how to make someone feel better." They all beamed at me.

"Ann, do ya really have no place to go?" Mush looked truly concerned.

I nodded, embarrassed. Here I am, wearing a fancy dress that probably cost more than they could make in a month, with a bag full of money, and I don't even know where I'm going to sleep tonight.

The guys all looked at each other, exchanging a look I couldn't decipher.

Race spoke up, "Excuse us a second."

They got up from the table and moved towards the door, a few feet away. They stood there and started arguing. I could hear snippets of the conversation.

"-lodging house. There's enough room."

"But Kloppman-"

"-no where else to go."

"-few days? Then see happens"

"-complete stranger! We met her an hour ago!"

"-no home."

It was pretty obvious they were talking about me, whether they wanted it to be obvious or not. Anyone within a 4 feet radius knew they were talking about me.

What was that they mentioned about a lodging house? And who's Kloppman?

After a few minutes of some more audible arguing that increased in volume every few seconds, three smiling newsies came back, followed by a sulking Racetrack.

"Well, Ann? How about you come stay with us for a while? At the Newsboy Lodging House? There's an extra room, and you can stay there if ya want.

Jack's announcement made me burst with happiness! I have a place to stay!

"Of course, you'll have to pay rent, but it's only a nickel, you'll manage I'm sure. And I'm pretty sure Kloppman won't mind having and extra hand around the house helping him."

"Kloppman?"

"Oh, he's the guy that runs the lodgin' house for all of us." Blink gestured around the room.

"Oh, well then, I would love to. Thank you. But I don't want to intrude or anything." I looked pointedly at Race.

"Oh! No! Of course not!" Blink, Jack, and Mush reassured me. Race was too busy sulking in his little corner.

"Okay, if you insist. I would have to get a job, to keep up with rent and all, but not for a while, I don't think. But I'm sure I'll find one. Thank you so much! I don't think I'll be able to repay you all for your hospitality!"

"I'm sure Kloppman will help you find a job."

"Thank you! I don't know how I'll ever repay you!"

"Don't mention it. We couldn't just let a pretty goil like you sleep on the streets." Blink gave me an award-winning smile.

I smiled a charming smile of my own, and told them that I really appreciated this.

I went up to all of them and gave them each a hug, which they returned willingly. I even hugged Race, who had returned from his corner, and he even smiled and hugged me back.

I took a step back and admired my new friends.

I guess all good things have to come to an end, because suddenly, everything went black, and the last thing I heard was, "Annabelle? Ann! Are you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>-JACK'S POV-<strong>

"Ann! Wake up! C'mon! What just happened?"

I tell Mush and Blink to help me carry her back to the lodging house.

On our way there, I notice what a pretty girl she is. Wavy brown hair, big brown eyes… Why does she look so familiar? Where have I seen her before?

When we reach the lodging house, Kloppman's about to have a heart attack.

"Why are you carrying a girl?" He nearly shouts at me.

"Calm down, Kloppy. We met her at Tibby's and she just fell unconscious. So we brought her here." I hear him sigh and motions for us to bring her to the bunkroom.

Questions can be asked later, now we have to help Ann.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, wow. that was long. 3557 words. I told you it was gonna be long! 11 pages on Microsoft Word.**

**I hope I got everything right. Like the description of everything and everyone. If something's wrong, just tell me!**

**Again, thanks for the reviews and everyone who put this story on their alerts and favorites list.**

**Another thing, I don't really know if I like the story title much, so I'm open to any ideas right now!(:**

**Okay, like always, enjoy and review!(:**


	4. A Family

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 4**

**-A Family-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

_I heard an ear piercing scream. It took me a moment to realize that it was my scream. Hunter turned around, wondering what I was screaming about, and a look of horror and fear registered on his face._

"_Ma! Pa!" He took off running towards the house, but not before telling me to run to the neighbors and get help._

_I did as I was told and ran. I told the neighbors to get help and ran back to the house._

_The house came crashing down, right before Hunter could go inside to help. If he was even a second earlier, he would have died too, along with everyone else._

_I was so scared; I had no idea what to do. By then, the police had finally showed up, and they were escorting a frantic, screaming and crying Hunter away from the scene._

_I ran up to him and hugged my brother, my only family member left. Together, we cried, mourning the loss of our parents, and out other aunts and uncles._

_A police officer came up to me and said that I could either go live at an orphanage, or stay with my brother. I chose my brother._

_He smiled at me. "Don't worry, Anna. I'll take good care of you. I'll always protect you. I promise."_

* * *

><p>"Ann! Annabelle! You awake? Please! Ann! Wake up!"<p>

I opened my eyes and saw that a bunch of concerned newsies were surrounding me.

They looked relieved when I opened my eyes.

I tried getting up, but my head was killing me and I still felt dizzy.

"Woah! Calm down there! Don't want ya hurtin' yourself, kiddo." Jack looked at me, concerned.

I braced myself for the inevitable question: Are you okay?

I hated being asked that. It's a pretty obvious question. If I was okay would I have been unconscious a few minutes before now? I don't think so.

"Are you okay? Ya just fell to the ground in Tibby's earlier, and we freaked out and brought ya back here." Mush was the first one to ask that. And he wouldn't be the last, I knew that.

That was when I noticed that we weren't in Tibby's anymore. I was in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, in a room, with a bunch of newsies. I looked around and I noticed that other bunk beds were in the room also. Then I became aware of all the eyes I could feel on me. The newsies. They were everywhere! I saw Mouse walking towards the bed with wide eyes. Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Blink and Mush were standing around the bed looking anxious. So were a few other newsies I didn't know. But Race was off in the corner doing who know what. Not looking even the least bit concerned.

"The goil's awake, leave her alone." Race said with a cigar in his mouth walking over.

The nameless newsies trudged away, going back to doing whatever it was newsies do in their free time, while Blink, Jack, Mouse, Mush, and Race stayed put.

"Are ya okay, Ann?" Mouse said with worry in his voice.

"What happened back there, Ann?" Blink was looking worried too.

Jeez, I just fainted, it's not like I died or anything.

And anyway, why is he the one asking the questions? I don't even know where I am!

"I don't think you should be asking questions right now, I can barely think straight. But first of all, where am I?" I was feeling faint again, and I needed to know before I black out again.

Jack smiled and stood up. His arms proudly outstretched as if he was showing me his most prized possession.

"This," He looked around. "Is the Newsboys Lodging House! Home to the workin' boys of Manhattan. Where ya agreed to stay, 'member?"

Oh, now I remember everything.

"Now ya know where you are. What happened back there? I was really worried about you-" Blink started, but then caught his mistake and backtracked. "I mean, we. We were really worried about you." He was blushing a deep red, it was really cute.

He was worried about me?

I started smiling, then abruptly stopped.

Of course he is worried, every other newsie is worried. I need to stop getting my hopes up. Blink doesn't like me, do I even like him? Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm attracted by him for his good looks, but I don't even know what he's really like, his personality, It's more like I'm infatuated by him. Oh, he's staring at me. Oh yeah, he asked me a question. Duh. Now I must look like an idiot.

"Oh, it was nothing really, I just-"

"Nothin'? In the middle of our conversation ya collapse on the ground! That's nothing' to ya?" Oh, now Race shows his concern.

"Jeez Race. Calm down, let the lady talk for once!" Jack motioned for me to continue.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," I stare pointedly at Race. "I sometimes just faint randomly when I'm really stressed. But only sometimes. I usually gain consciousness after about thirty minutes to an hour. Unless I'm really tired, then I just sleep. How long was I out this time?"

"Oh, for about half an hour." A voice I didn't recognize spoke up.

I turned towards the voice and saw an old man wearing a bowler hat standing in the doorway.

"I'm Mr. Kloppman, but most of the boys just call me Kloppman. I run the lodging house." I felt a little uncomfortable, like I was intruding in on his lodging house.

He must have noticed my discomfort, because he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Oh, hi. My name's Annabelle. I usually go by Ann or Anna." I smiled at him.

"Well, Jack told me about your situation, and we can't just let a lady like yourself out on the streets to fend for herself. You're free to use the room next door, it has its own washroom, don't worry."

I smiled and nodded my head. I couldn't think of any words to say. These people were so nice to me. And they barely know me. I have to find a way to repay them. They've been so hospitable.

"Jack had also told me about you needing to find a job? Well, I could use a little help around the lodging house, you know, cleaning, cooking, and keeping after these rowdy boys." There were a few protests and boys yelling: "Hey! We're not rowdy!" Kloppman continued with a roll of his eyes. "If you would like that job, it'll pay for your stay here or you can look for other work, I hear there is an opening at a book store." He smiled warmly at me.

The former seemed like a much better choice. I mean, I've been cooking and cleaning all my life. And looking after 5 little boys? That didn't seem so hard. The older ones sure know how to behave, right?

"I think I'll just stick around here, cleaning and cooking, and of course looking after the boys." I looked around the room, there must have been at least 20 newsboys there. They were all smiling mischievously. Somehow, I knew they were not going to make my job any easier.

* * *

><p>"Boys! Get off each other now!" I yell at a cheekily grinning Mush and Snitch as they stood up.<p>

After my fainting spell, I was introduced to all the boys. I knew a lot of their names now since they tend to get into trouble and act like they're all 5 year olds. (The older ones decided that they were more mature than 5 year olds, so I told them they were 7 year olds, and then the actual 7 year olds got offended.) Now, only a day after, I had started my job as Kloppman's assistant. I cook, clean, and help him take care of the boys. I seriously regret accepting this job. I mean, of course I knew the kids would misbehave, but I didn't expect the 'kids' to be the older ones, when in fact, they're the ones causing the most trouble. I bet a book store wouldn't be this rowdy.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a tennis ball whizzed by my face, barely missing it by half an inch.

I glared at the culprit, none other than Race, who since I have been here, has not made my stay an easier.

When I looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "Oops!"

I let out a frustrated groan and gave up. Stalking up to my room, ignoring all the boys that were on the stairs causing more havoc.

It was just around 6 and the boys had just come home from selling the afternoon edition, and all ready, I had to sweep up two broken dishes, break up one fight, and have had to tell too many boys to stop yelling.

It's not even supper yet! Speaking of supper, I should probably get to cooking that, or it'll get really chaotic. Hungry boys don't like to behave.

Before I could get up from the bed, someone knocked on the door.

Kid Blink opened my door and peeked in.

"Can I come in?"

Against my better judgment, I nodded. "Sure."

He walked in slowly and sat down next to me.

He looked at me, and I couldn't help but notice his beautiful blue eyes. Or eye, since the other was always covered by an eye patch.

I smiled wryly at him before collapsing back onto the bed.

"So… How was you're first day?" He asked a little cautiously.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you really gonna ask me that question? When Kloppman said you boys were rowdy, I didn't think he meant _this_ rowdy."

"They the guys can get a little bit unruly..."

I looked at him skeptically. "A little? Really? Just in the past ten minutes, I've had to clean up two messes, tell you guys to stop yelling, _AND _dodge a tennis ball thrown at my head 'accidentally' by none other than our very own Racetrack Higgins. And let me tell you, that boy has an arm, he can throw and has perfect aim from across the room, missing my head by half an inch." He nodded understandingly. "Oh don't you act so innocent Blink! You were involved with both of those messes and I had t yell at you three times before you shut up!" I smacked him playfully and he smiled guiltily.

"So yes, Blink, to answer your question, I had a wonderful day." I said, sarcasm just oozing out from every word.

Actually, to tell you the truth, I had fun today. I mean, sure, when they're not being rambunctious, they're pretty good guys and are really fun to be around.

"Well, if it makes ya feel any bettah, I told the guys to tone down their rowdiness and behave.

"Oh my- Thank the Lord! So they'll be quiet and not annoying?"

Blink stares blankly at me, and he rubbed his neck. "Uh. Actually Ann, I just told them to be less rowdy, doesn't mean that they'll actually listen to me." As if to prove his point, I hear a crash downstairs followed by someone yelling, "Now look what you did! Ann's gonna kill us!"

I sighed and stood up, "Well, that's my calling." I chuckle. "Thanks for coming up here to talk to me. I needed that, thanks."

"No problem, oh, and Ann?"

I look at him expectantly, "Hmm?"

"Sorry!" He grinned impishly and ran down the staircase leaving me confused.

Then it all made sense when I heard a panicked Skittery yell, "Blink! Get off me!"

Leave it to the guy that comforts me to cause more trouble.

But, I really like my life right now, I'm happy, and I haven't been able to say that for a long time.

I finally have a family again. A family of people just as messed up as me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yee! Fourth chapter up!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I appreciate all the comments and feedback(:**

**Anywhoo. The plot should pick up soon, so if it's boring right now, it should get better(:**

**Oh, and if there are any mistakes, someone just tell me!  
><strong>

**Well, thanks, so enjoy the story and review!(:**


	5. Mission Accomplished

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 5**

**-Mission Accomplished-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

"Hey, Annabelle. Wake up, it's your day to wake up the boys."

I open one eye to see Kloppman looking down on me."

"Mgfhlsh." I mumble incoherently, turning back around to lay on my pillow.

I hear him chuckle, "Now Anna, you're just as bad as Jack. Get up. You don't want a repeat of yesterday, do you?"

When he said that, I shot up in bed. All traces of sleep gone.

"Oh fine, I'll be out once I'm decent." I mumble unhappily to the old man, remembering what happened yesterday when I decided not to get up.

Kloppman had gone and got a bucket of freezing cold water and dumped in on me, making me get up. And then he made me clean it up.

I shake my head, walking to my dresser, pulling out a pale blue dress and headed to the washroom.

It's been a week since Mouse had found me crying in Central Park. And now I consider the newsies my family. Their so funny, and they can always make me smile, even on a bad day. And they're helping out around the house too, not as much as I would like, but still, it's a start.

Today, it was my day to wake up the boys, me and Kloppman take turns, so every other day is mine, but sometimes, he would complain about his back or something and make me take his turn. Actually, he's been disappearing more and more, leaving me to tend to the boys by myself, I don't know why he think it's such a good idea to leave a 16 year old girl to be in charge of 20 boys that are way to loud and way too rowdy.

I sighed, and walked to the room next door, where all the newsies are sleeping.

Everyone is still sleeping, perfect. I look around once more and got to work.

"Wake up! Wake up boys! Time to sell your papers! You do want your money, don't you? Then get up and sell you papers! Time to carry the banner!"

All except a few of the boys wake up, they groggily and grudgingly head to the washroom.

This always happens, I start off screaming so loud, I'm afraid I'll wake up the neighbors, and then I have to personally scream at the ones that don't get up the first time, usually the older ones. Looks like today's no different.

From across the room I hear someone yell, "Hey! That's my cigar!" Race is standing over Snipeshooter yelling at him.

"You'll steal anudder." Snipe replies casually.

Boys, why they feel the need to smoke, I'll never know. Now back to the task at hand.

Let's see. Who's still asleep? I count off the names of the still sleeping boys. Well, of course Jack is. Skittery, he never wants to get up. Looks like Snitch and Itey are still sleeping. Hmm. Blink is still sleeping too. Well, only 5 today? Must be a new record. Usually, at least 8 or 9 newsies are still in bed. Guess they actually want to make money today. Must be a good headline today. I know they haven't seen the paper yet, but they always seem to just _know_. Call is a _'newsie's intuition'_.

I head over to Jack, he's snoring away, sleeping peacefully. I bend down and grab a pillow from the bunk next to him and throw it in his face. "Wake up, Jack! Or I'll take your cowboy hat and give it to Mouse, and you know how much he _loves_ your cowboy hat."

"I'm up! I'm up! Stop yer yelling, Ann!" He rubs his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of sleep and gets up.

_**Jack, check.**_

Next up, Skittery.

"Oh Skittery!" I say in a sing song voice. "Get up!" I then proceed to poke him in the stomach.

"I didn't do it!" That's the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

I roll my eyes and smack him playfully.

"Get up. You got work to do you lazy bummer." In the week that I've been here, I couldn't help but pick up on a few "newsie slang". At least I didn't pick up their accent. Oi. The accent. The accent I can barely understand and God forbid the day I start talking like them.

Skittery mumbles grumpily and reluctantly heads to the washroom.

_**Skittery, check.**_

I walk over to Snitch and Itey's shared bed. How those two fit on one tiny bed is still a mystery. I see Snitch is still sucking his thumb, his feet on Itey's face.

"Itey. Get. Up. Now." I practically growl. I really get tired of waking up these boys everyday.

He opens his eyes and when he sees Snitch's feet on his face, he quickly pushes them away, causing Snitch to jerk awake. He glares at Itey and they both are pushing and shoving as they get up.

"By the way Snitch," I yell after them. "You should really stop sucking your thumb. Bad habit." I grin impishly. I love torturing these guys.

He turns beet red and runs in the washroom as the guys laugh at him.

_**Snitch and Itey, check.**_

Finally, one left. Blink.

He's still sleeping peacefully on the top bunk, half his body dangling off. Won't be sleeping peacefully for long.

Ahh. My one-eyed cutie. Err. I mean, one-eyed newsie. (I'm so glad I didn't say that out loud!)

Anyway…

"Hey. Hey Blink." I whisper, noticing he won't budge. I give up and just yell. "Blink! You better wake up now! Get you're lazy bum up and on it's way to the washroom to get ready!" I yell as loud as I can, causing a few newsies to peek their heads out of the washroom in curiosity.

My plan worked perfectly though, and Blink jerked away, falling off the top bunk, only to land on his face with a soft _**THUD**_.

The newsies chuckle and I couldn't help but snicker.

Blink just gets up and glares at me, then walk to the washroom.

As he opens the door and walk in, I hear him yell, "Shut up." Followed by a few muffled laughs.

I shake my head, but I also laugh.

_**Kid Blink, check.**_

_**Mission accomplished.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tee hee. I loved this chapter, it was fun to write(:**

**Anyway, it's a little filler chapter, sorry! **

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback! Appreciate it so much!**

**Like always, enjoy and review!**_**  
><strong>_


	6. Who's Brooklyn?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 6**

**-Who's Brooklyn?-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

The boys all trudged down the stairs in one big group. And I could barely count all of them before they made it out the door. Like always, the last ones down were Mouse and Blink.

In the week that I was here, I've become good friends with the two of them. Of course, I've made other friends, but they were my closest friends here.

We walked out together. I would always go out and watch the newsies sell the morning edition, always being with one of them, since according to Jack, 'It's not safe for a goil as pretty as youse tah be out on da streets alone.' After tagging along with the newsies, I would always return to cook lunch, unless they decided to eat at Tibby's, then I'd go with them and enjoy a day without cooking. This week, I had sold with Jack, Mouse, Blink, Mush, and Skittery.

When we got to the distribution center, I waited patiently outside the gates for them to get their papers, not daring to step foot inside, for fear of the Delancey brothers seeing me again, I had learned my lesson last time.

Mouse came out first with his stack of papers and looked up at me with his big green eyes.

"Will you sell with me today, Ann?" Mouse asks earnestly.

"I would love too-" I start to say.

"But she's selling with me today, alright Mouse?" Kid Blink comes up and puts an arm around my shoulders, his stack of papers under his other arm.

Mouse pouts. Poor kid. I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with his since I got here. I bend down to comfort him. "How 'bout this, I'll sell with Blink today and then I'll take you to the park this Sunday, all right?" I try to compromise with him.

His face lights up, "'Kay Ann!" He runs up to his friends and before me and Blink walk away I hear him yell, "Ann's taking _me_ to the park! Haha!"

I chuckle and so does Blink, and he puts his arm back around my shoulders and we walk to his usual selling spot.

* * *

><p>"Extry! Extry! Mayor's daughter seen fraternizing with lowly newsboy! Read all about it!"<p>

I roll my eyes when a bunch of people buy a paper from Blink, including group of flirty girls. Even though that's a completely made up headline, 'stretching the truth' as they say.

Anyway, that headline, which was formed up from one of Blink's dreams, he always wanted to take the mayor's daughter out on a Saturday night.

"Ya sure you don't wanna sell a few, Ann? Ya look awfully bored over there by ya self."

"I'm fine. Stop asking and get selling! The faster you sell, the faster we get to Tibby's!" I'm sprawled out on the grass in Central Park, waiting for Blink t finish selling. It's been 2 hours and I'm starving.

"Ya know ya don't have to wait for me." He says, his eyebrows arched. "Just go on down to Tibby's. I'll be there in a few minutes. I only got 3 papes left. Plus it's hard to work knowing that a beautiful goil like ya self is sitting," he looks down at me and chuckles at my position on the grass. "Or sprawled in the grass a mere 2 feet away from me."

I blush and pretend I didn't hear that last part. I gasp mockingly. "What? And let a little 'ole goil like meself walk on da streets all alone?" I say, trying to imitate Jack's accent. Blink looks amused, so I must have failed. "Unheard of! My, Mister Blink, where have your manners gone? What would Jack think when I walk into Tibby's without my babysitter?" I say sarcastically.

"He'll live. Anyway, Tibby's is just down the street. You shouldn't get into too much trouble." Blink says, clearly amused with my little rant. "If he asks where ya 'babysitter' is, be a newsie and stretch da truth a bit, and tell him I walked ya in." He gives me one oh his charming grins.

"As tempting as that offer sounds, I think I'll stay here and wait for you. No need to get you, or myself, into trouble for disobeying Jack's orders for me to have someone with me at all times." I wrinkle my nose, but in reality, I'm glad that rule was made. That means they really care about me. And it also means that there is no way for Hunter to get me without one of the newsies seeing.

He shrugged, "Suit ya self. Just means I got more time with you to meself." Again, he gave me his award winning smile.

I blush again, which I've been doing a lot whenever I'm around Blink.

This whole week, me and Blink have been doing innocent flirting here and there, nothing serious. But I have to ask, did I want it to be a serious thing?

* * *

><p><strong>-KID BLINK'S POV-<strong>

She's so beautiful, her long wavy brown hair flowing down past her shoulders. With those big brown eyes. She's like an angel, ad I bet she doesn't realize it.

She probably doesn't even realize that I like her. Maybe. Okay. Yes. But do I like her a lot? Probably not. I mean, I've only known her for a week.

I wasn't lying when I said she was distracting me from selling. I would have been done by now, if only I could stop looking at her.

But she's so sweet and caring. And she puts up with us rowdy boys everyday. Everyone loves having her around, I know I do. And she's so good with children. She treats them with respect and always makes them feel good about themselves, nothing us older newsies have ever done for them.

Plus, her cooking is way better than Kloppman's.

She's looking at me again, with that look of hers that says I better get selling 'cause she's hungry. Better sell these papes and take her to Tibby's!

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

It took Blink less than five minutes, give or take a few, to sell his remaining papers. Of course, he did sell them to a bunch of giggling girls, but he sold them nonetheless.

I should be happy he sold them all, but why do I feel so uneasy inside, especially when he sold to those pretty flirty girls?

I pushed the feeling away and got up from the grass with the help of Blink.

And then we started our journey to Tibby's.

Blink looked at me suddenly, like he just remember something important. "Oh! I almost forgot! Brooklyn's coming over tonight." Brooklyn? He must of seen my confused look, so he expanded on the subject. "Ya know, Conlon and his boys." I still must have looked pretty confused because he just kept on talking. "Spot Conlon. Leader of the Brooklyn newsies. Ever heard of 'im?" Spot Conlon. Spot Conlon… Have I ever heard of him? Nope, doesn't ring a bell. I shake my head no, and Blink's one eye nearly pops out of his head. "Ya kiddin' me right? Ya mean ya never heard of **THE** Spot Conlon? I though ya said ya lived in Brooklyn?"

"I did, thank you very much. I was just…a sheltered girl. Never got out much." I said indignantly.

"Uh huh. Anyway, he's bringin' some of his boys over for a poker night. We do that ever so often, since after the strike last year Spot and Jack became closer friends."

I nodded, but then thought of something. "What strike?"

Blink laughed and patted my back good naturedly, "Ya got a lot to learn 'bout us newsies, Ann."

He shook his head and led me inside Tibby's.

"I was just telling' ya about Spot comin' over 'cause ya need to be prepared for more boys.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_More _rowdy boys. When I already got to take care of 20 boys, this Brooklyn guys brings over more? This is gonna be one night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's chapter 6!**

**Sorry about updating later then usual, I spent the whole day with my cousin watching the anime show called _Anohana_, and anyway, it was so sad and me and her were bawling. Okay, I'm rambling, well back on topic.**

**Anyway, I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow, family thing. I might, I'll try to, but it probably won't happen.**

**Thanks for everything! Reviews, alerts, favorites, all of that!**

**Enough of my rambling, enjoy and review(:**


	7. My Dead Best Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 7**

**-My Dead Best Friend-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

The Brooklyn boys were coming tonight. Great. Just great.

When me and Blink sat down to eat with the others. He then told them that I Haven't heard of the strike or of Spot Conlon. They stared at me like I had three eyes, but quickly recovered and told me the whole story, the vivid-detailed filled story. From how the whole thing started, to how Brooklyn played a big part and how they won. I was pretty impressed, a bunch of newsies winning against a hotshot like Pulitzer. Then, they told me about Spot, and also told me to stay away from him, don't get involved with him, and never, _ever_, make him mad, if I want what's best for me, as they put it.

Now I'm back at the lodging house, pacing back and forth, trying to prepare myself for a ton of boys, at this house, under my care.

The boys were still out selling the Afternoon Edition, but in just a few minutes, they'll come barreling through the door asking for dinner.

I'm not even exaggerating, the first thing that ever comes out of their mouths when they walk through that door is always, "When's dinner?" or, "What's cookin'?" No "How ya doin' Ann?" or, "How it's goin'?" Nope. It's always about dinner.

The door creaks open and the first newsies start rolling through.

"Ya done wit' dinner, Ann?" One of them yells. See what I mean?

I give an exasperated sigh, "In a minute, boys. Go wash up, and I'll call you down when it's done!"

The replies consisted of head nods, grunts, and incoherent mumbles.

I sigh again. The thanks I get around here.

I turn around and head back to the kitchen to finish the newsies' number one priority. Dinner.

* * *

><p>"That was really good, Ann!"<p>

"Delicious! Thanks Ann!"

"Yummy."

"Eh. It was okay."

I glare at Racetrack, the one with sarcastic comments always ready.

I spent two hours, two _hours_, slaving over a stove to cook _him_ dinner, and all I get is an, "Eh, it was okay.", really?

"Race! That was delicious! Ya lousy bummah." I look at Blink, who had just defended my cooking, and winked at him, in return I get a cheesy smile.

I start to pick up all the plates with the help of Mush, and when I passed by Race, I whispered, "If you think my food is all bad, next time, don't eat it." I grin impishly and he scowls.

I hear the door open. "Nevah feah, fellas! Brooklyn is finally heah! Ready to lose all youse money?"

I looked at the doorway, where the voice came from and nearly dropped all the plates I was holding.

Logan?

"Logan?" I whispered in a barely audible voice. But Mush still heard me.

"Who's Logan, Ann? Whoa, Annabelle, you okay?" He noticed that I had turned sickly pale. All of the newsies were looking at me now, including the Brooklyn newsies.

"Logan?" I said again, a little louder.

"Ann. Who's Logan, you okay?" Blink asked me, concern laced his voice.

I pointed a shaking finger at my best friend. The one who died right before my eyes.

"Logan, you came back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such the short chapter! At least I updated, right?**

**Anyway, will be updating tomorrow, again. So wait for that chapter!**

**And for anyone who forgot, Logan was Ann's best friend. Go back and read chapter 1 if you don't remember.**

**Okay, enjoy and review!  
><strong>


	8. One Hell of a Night

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 8**

**-One Hell of a Night-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

By now, I was crying tears of joy, and all of the newsies were looking at me with confused looks.

I ran up and hugged my best friend, my best friend who I thought had died.

"Lady, who the hell are you and why are you huggin' me. Not that I mind…"

"Logan, you really don't remem-" I stopped mid sentence when I looked into his eyes. The boy standing in front of me had icy blue eyes. Logan's were green.

"Oh my god. You're not Logan." I backed away when I realized I was still in his arms. He looked so much like Logan, I couldn't help but hope for a second that my best friend was still alive.

"Me name's not Logan. It's Spot. Spot Conlon." The boy introduced himself, and I realized that _he_ was the Spot Conlon everyone was telling me about today. "I sure don't mind the hug though. Why didn't ya tell me ya had such a beauty with ya, fellas? I would of happily take her back to Brooklyn wit' me." He winked at me, and I turned around blushing.

_I can't believe I did that! In front of everyone there! I hugged him and called him Logan! How stupid can I be! I'm such an idiot! Of course he's not Logan! Logan _**DIED**_, in front of my own eyes! They must all think I'm such an idiot!_

Then I realized he was looking at me. Actually, everyone was looking at me. I turned red again.

"Um. H-hi. I-I'm Annabelle. Call me Ann." I stuttered.

Something went through Spot's eyes for a second. I couldn't read what it was, but he quickly regained himself. "That's a pretty name."

I nodded my thanks. Too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well?" Jack said, taking some attention off of me. "Are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna play poker?" He winked at me, showing me he was trying to help me get the attention away from me. I need to remember to thank him later.

The boys stood still, then started talking all at once and everything went back to normal. Sort of. I was still red, slowing turning back to my original color. Mush was putting away the rest of the dishes for me, and Jack, Spot, Race, and a bunch of other Manhattan newsies headed up the stairs to the bunkroom. Most of the Brooklyn newsies stayed down here and started their own game with some of the other Manhattan newsies.

I walked into the kitchen, thanked Mush, and started washing the dishes, too afraid to follow the guys upstairs out of fear I might do something stupid and embarrass myself again.

I was almost finished with the dishes when someone opened the door.

"Whatever you- Oh. It's just you Blink." I said, eyeing the newsie that just walked in.

He grinned. "Hello to you too, Ann." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else." I grinned at him. Blink could always make you smile. No matter what. He just has that special charismatic quality about his personality that makes you wanna smile. His charming grin is contagious!

"So, why are you here?"

"What? Can't I help you wash the dishes?" He asked innocently.

I glared at him. "Since when have you wanted to help with anything? What's the real reason?"

He smiled impishly. "Okay, you caught me. The guys sent me down here because they wanted to invite you up there to play some cards with us. Plus, I wanted to make sure you were okay. After that outburst with Spot, ya kinda locked yourself in here, and haven't come out since."

I sigh. I knew this conversation would come up. Better give them an answer. I racked my brain for a good lie until I gave up and just told them the truth. Or the improved truth. "Michael was a friend of mine."

Blink raised his eyebrows. "Was?"

"I'm getting to that part. If only you'd stop interrupting me!"

He rolled his eyes and told me to continue.

"Yeah, well. A few years ago, me and Logan lost contact. He moved away, and we haven't spoken to each other since. And he looked almost exactly like Spot. So you know, in the spur of the moment, I was hoping that he was really Logan, and just hugged him. I really miss him. He was a good guy. God, I must've made a fool out of myself."

I was crying by now, not sobbing, but still crying.

Blink saw this and hopped of the counter and came over and hugged me. A hug that I really needed.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, "Don't cry, it's okay, Annabelle. You got friends. We're your friends. You got a family too. And maybe one day, we can find this Logan guy for ya, if you want. I'll look all over New York just to find him if that's what you really want. I really do care for ya, Ann."

I looked up at him. "I know you do Blink, and I care for you too." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and wiped my tears off.

He grinned. "There ya go, No need to be sad. Let's go up wit' the boys, They're still playin' poker. I bet they'll let you join! C'mon!"

I looked down at my feet. "Um… the thing is. I don't exactly know how to play poker…" I looked up at his shocked face.

"Don't know how to play poker? That's practically a crime here! C'mon!" We'll teach ya!"

I looked uncertainly at him. He held out his hand and smiled at me. I smiled and took it he and he basically dragged me up the stairs.

"Hey boys! Ann here doesn't know how to play poker! We gotta teach her! We just gotta!"

"What?"

"That's a shame! Ya don't know how to play poker?"

"My, my, my. Well, it's settled then! We gotta teach our very own Annabelle Matthews how to play poker!" Race announced and winked at me.

Race motioned for me to sit down in the empty chair between him and Spot. Jack and Blink were across from us, and Skittery and Mush were next to Spot and Race.

I sighed. Guess there's no getting out of this one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This clears up yesterday's chapter! **

**So, to make it clear, Spot IS NOT Ann's bestfriend, Logan. He just looks like Logan.**

**Okay, hope this clears things up, any questions? **

**Well, enjoy and review!**


	9. The Day Pigs Fly

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 9**

**-The Day Pigs Fly-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

Spot sighed in frustration. "Listen doll face, for the last time, your pair of eights don't beat me straight flush."

I brunched my eyebrows up in confusion. "But-"

"No buts! That's it! I'm out! I'se can't teach her no more. She's all yours Spot!" Race was equally frustrated as Spot.

"Nah. I'se done. She still don't get it." He threw his cards down.

For the past ten minutes Spot and Race were attempting to teach me how to play poker while the others sat back with amused expressions on their faces the whole time.

I threw my cards down too.

"How about we play something we all know?" I suggested, they all agreed to that, but every game someone suggested, someone else didn't know it, namely me.

Pretty soon, we were all frustrated and were just throwing card games around.

"Hearts?"

"Nope."

"Blackjack?"

"Sorry, no."

"Go fish?

We all looked at Mush skeptically, go fish? Really? I mean, I guess we all knew the game, but still…

I looked around the table and they just shrugged.

"Right, go fish it is." Race said after a bit of hesitation, he started dealing out the cards. "C'mon, put ya bets on the table." We all pulled out five cents and placed them on the table, all except for Spot, who looked frustrated.

"We'se gonna let a goil ruin pokah night? Boys, we'se getting' ready to play go fish. Are you freakin' serious?"

Jack just shrugged. "Got any better ideas, hotshot? If ya don't wanna play, don't. I'se don't know about you, but I'm 'bout to whoop them in go fish." Jack looked expectantly at Spot.

Spot sighed and reluctantly sat back down. "Fine, deal me in."

* * *

><p>"Heya Blinky, got any twos?" It was Mush's turn.<p>

"Dang it." Blink mumbled and reluctantly handed over his two.

Mush laughs and puts down his pair of twos. "I win!" He grabbed the money from the middle and shoved them in his pockets. That's the fifth time he's won.

"So much for whoopin' the guys, Jacky boy." Spot smirked and stood up. "But if ya don't mind, me and the boys are gonna head back Brooklyn. It's getting' late. See you guys later." He said with a wave over his shoulder. "And nice meetin' you Annabelle."

"Yeah, you two Lo- I mean Spot." I stumbled over my words. The others chorused a round of goodbyes towards Spot and the other Brooklyn guys.

"Well fellas, it is gettin' pretty late, we should head to bed." Jack ordered. The guys groaned in response. "Just be happy tomorrow we don't gots to sell, so we don't got to wake up early, right Ann?" He looked meaningfully at me.

I grinned sheepishly. Last Sunday, I had forgotten the guys didn't sell and has woken them all up. Which made them think it was a selling day. They all got dressed and everything too. They were about to head out to the Distribution Center, and they would have too, if Kloppman hadn't woken up to the unusual sound of boys waking up on a Sunday morning and he told them it was a Sunday. They were all annoyed with me and had gone back to bed grumpily. "Aye, aye, Captain." I saluted Jack mockingly and he rolled his eyes. "I woke wake up you poor boys who _obviously_ need their sleep on a Sunday ever again." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, just go to bed, shortstuff." I stuck my tongue out at him for making fun of my height. I wasn't that short anyway, he's just too tall.

"Goodnight boys!" I called from the doorway.

A few 'Goodnight Ann's' and 'Goodnight's' rang out.

Good to know I'm loved.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sounds of boys hollering in the next room. I quickly got dressed and went to go see what all the yelling was about.<p>

"Whatsa matta wit' 'chu?" I barge into the room to see what all the hullabaloo is all about.

"Whatsa matta wit' me? Whatsa matta wit' 'chu?"

There in the middle of the room, are two soaking wet newsies yelling at each other. The rest of them were standing around, in various stages of dress, watching all this happen with amusement. I could feel the heat rising to my face.

None of them had noticed I had come in.

That's when I saw it. The huge mess on the floor. The puddle of water that I was going to have to clean up.

"Whatta ya mean? I only threw a watah on you afta ya dumped watah on me!" Jack was screaming at Race, who looked just as upset as Jack.

But of course no one was as upset as me. Seeing as how I was going to be the one stuck cleaning up the mess.

"Get ovah it Jack. It was s joke. Since ya didn't wake up, e thought pourin' watah on you would make ya wake up. You didn't need to get all mad. It's just a little watah." Race shrugs like it's no big deal.

"A _little_ watah? Race, this isn't a little watah! I'm soakin' wet! Wouldn't you be ma-" He stopped mid sentence, Race's words finally sinking in. "What do you mean we? Who helped you? Huh? Who?"

"Oh ya know." Race casually states. "It was my idea, Mush helped me get the watah, Blink and Skitts helped me-" He couldn't finish the sentence because Skittery and Blink both talked the little Italian, telling him to shut up.

Why I oughta soak ya! Come here ya lousy bummah! Come-"

That's when everyone looked up to see me standing there.

"Good morning' Ann." Mush said meekly, everyone else was silent, awaiting my reaction, and that's when I about exploded.

"No. It is definitely not a good morning! I wake up to find you all yelling, I got dressed and ran over here, concerned that something had happened. But no, nothing happened, instead, I come here to find a soaking wet Racetrack and Jack, who was telling so loud that I'm so surprised the Brooklyn newsies didn't hear you! And to top it all off, there's a humongous puddle in the middle of the bunkroom that I have clean up! Goodness, boys. When I took the job of cleaning and cooking and caring for you boys, I thought it would be easy for the most part, since most of you are older and should know how to behave, but no! You act like children! Every since I got here all you boys have done is make my job harder than it already is! I already have to care of 20 boys, but you make me clean after your dirty messes, cook for you, and then you criticize my food. I care for you, but I never get a thanks, do I? Never have I heard a "Thanks Ann! We really appreciate it." or a "How was your day, Ann?" No, it's always about your needs and your wants. Never about Ann. I have to look after you 24/7, and I truly do care for you boys, but sometimes I feel like you don't appreciate me at all. Maybe I should reconsider this job and go take a job at the bakery or something. Maybe then I'll be appreciated. I'm so disappointed in you boys."

I looked at all their shocked faces. I've never yelled at them like that before. Sure, I've gotten mad at them, but not to the extent where I've screamed at them. I'm starting to feel bad; I didn't mean to go off on them like that. It's just… all this stress! Yes, a lot of the stress results from the boys, but I also worry every minute about Hunter finding me. That's where most of my stress and worry comes from and I didn't mean to take it out on them.

"Look, I'm sorry boys. I'm just really stressed and that was all my pent up anger talking. I'm sorry. I'll go get a rag and clean-" Before I could finish, Jack interrupts me.

"Stop. You'se right. We don't show our thanks for everythin' that you'se do for us. You cook, clean afta us, and we know you'se truly care for us. You'se have every rights to be mad at us."

Race nods. "Yeah Ann. We'se really sorry. And we do care for ya too."

"They're both right. And please don't leave. The Lodging House is bettah than evah since you'se been here."

Mush agreed whole heartedly. "It's true! Before you came 'round, the place was a mess! Oh, and don't tell Kloppman this, but his cookin' was really bad. Yours we can actually eats without gaggin'." He grinned at me. And I couldn't help but smile.

"So, do ya forgive us? We'll try tah be on our best behaviors!" Jack says. Then as an afterthought, added, "Most of the time."

I chuckled and pretended to think about forgiving them. But I already knew I had to forgive them. I wasn't one to hold a grudge unless they did something really bad. And c'mon! Who can be mad at these guys! Plus, I can't leave them to suffer Kloppman's cooking again!

"Oh, alright. I know you guys sincerely care. Just, try to be better, all right?"

They nodded, then Mush smiled. "Hey! How 'bout to show our 'ppreciation for ya, we'll help ya 'round the house today!"

I though about it. I do need to catch up on the cleaning, and since they're not selling, I guess I could use some extra pairs of hands around here. But surely, the day I see these boys helping around the house is the day I see pigs fly! But, I definitely need the help!

Before they could change their minds, I agreed.

"Alright, sounds like a deal. How 'bout first Jack and Race, you guys can clean up this mess." I pointed to the mess and wrinkled my nose. "The rags are in the closet." They groaned and walked towards the little closet near the washroom. I stopped them. "Um, but first, you should get dressed." I look at the rest of them around, noticing that most of them weren't properly dressed. "As a matter of fact. You should all get dressed."

The boys looked down at themselves and blushed when they realized that they were still in their underwear.

"Yeah, when you're done, come downstairs, I'll tell you all what to do, okay?"

They groaned again and glared at Mush. "What?" Mush said without a clue.

When I walked out to give them privacy to get decent, I heard a loud smack, followed by a, "Mush! Look what you got us into!"

I chuckled mischievously, today was going to be a fun day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooh, okay, chapter 9 is here!**

**Thanks for everything guys! All the reviews and alerts and favorites, those really make my day.**

**Oh, before I forget, in a week I'm going on vacation, so I might not be able to find internet and update, but I'll definitely try. So, in advance, I'm sorry if I can't update. **

**Well, enjoy and review(:**


	10. I See the Hunter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 10**

**-I See the Hunter-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

The boys trudged down the stairs, one by one, slowly awaiting their assignments for the day.

Once everyone was in the room, except Race and Jack, who were cleaning the mess they made upstairs, I started giving orders.

"Okay, first up. Little ones. Mouse, Snipeshooter, Tumbler, and Boots, and the rest of you. All of you, you are free for the day. No helping for you." A round of cheers came from the little newsies and they ran out the door, leaving about half the newsies left.

"Hey! Ann! That's not fair! Why'd they get to go?" Blink whined.

"_Because_ Blink. They act their age, unlike some newsies I know."

That shut them up, and I quickly assigned them their tasks.

"Okay, now, cleaning. I want Specs, Dutchy, and Snitch to help clean. Jack and Race will be helping too, once they are done with the bunkroom."

As if in reply, I heard a thump upstairs, followed by someone -probably Jack- yelling, "Ya dirty rotten scabbah! Why'd you hit me?"

I looked at the three, and then at the stairs, silently motioning for them to go up there and check on the two trouble makers.

A round of groans came from them as they march upstairs.

"Next, laundry. Jake, Snoddy, Pie Eater, Crutchy, and Mush. I want you all to go wash the clothes and hang them up on the roof."

"Oh alright." They sighed and got up to start.

"That means that the rest of you, Blink, Skittery, Bumlets, Swifty, and Itey. I need your help with cooking."

"What? I don't know how tah cook!" Skittery tells me.

I smirk. "Then you'll just have to learn, won't you?"

* * *

><p>The kitchen was a complete and utter mess. I don't know what I was thinking when I let them help with cooking.<p>

First off, they couldn't crack an egg to save their lives. Blink can't pour flour properly. Skittery, though he won't admit it, can't mix anything. And Bumlets, oh, Bumlets. He was covered in everything from flour to eggs.

The door opened and I turned around, expecting to see Snoddy again, asking how to hand the clothes again, but instead, I see Kloppman standing there looking surprised.

"Kloppy!"

"Hello Annabelle." He says, looking in astonishment at the boys behind me trying to make rolls for dinner. "Are the boys actually helping? Or are my eyes acting up again? I walking in the common room to see Specs and Snitch mopping up the floor, and I go up on the roof to see Mush doing the laundry, and now I see Skittery helping you make food! Am I dreaming? Are they helping?" I nodded slowly. "Oh goodness! I need to sit down! Too many surprises today!" He walks back out, muttering something about flying pigs.

I chuckle and turn back around to my eggs, which I'm cooking for lunch.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I turn around, startled, and almost whack a surprised Blink in the face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Sorry!"

"God! I was just askin' what you were cookin', is it really necessary to hit me with your spatula?" He grinned.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny. Anyway, I was just cooking some eggs for lunch."

"Oh yum! Do we get some?" He licks his lips.

"No. I'm going to feed the little newsies and then feed the leftovers to dogs." I say sarcastically. Blink looks a little upset. I smack him playfully. "I was just kidding! Of course all you get some. I wouldn't just not give you food!" He looks happy now. Boys, all you gotta do is give them food.

I hear a bunch of footsteps enter the house and I look up at the clock.

"Oh dear! It's lunch time already? Skittery, grab the rolls from the oven, they should be done by now. Be careful! They're h-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I hear Skittery let out a string of curses. I roll my eyes.

"I told you they were hot! Now let me see. Are you okay?"

"Jeez woman. I'm fine. Just a little burn. Nothin' to worry 'bout." He pulls his hand away and walks towards the sink, putting his hand under running cold water.

I shake my head and put the eggs on a plate for each newsie.

"Okay, let's go to the table, go get the others and tell them to stop working and eat lunch." I said to Swifty. "And be quick!" I shouldn't have anything to worry about, he wasn't called Swifty for nothing.

We all sat down and started to eat our lunches.

It was a pretty normal lunch, all the newsies being loud, Race still trying to gamble, Crutchy telling a story, Jack dreaming about Santa Fe, and me and Blink casually flirting every once in a while, the usual.

I was in the middle of my conversation with Snoddy when Mouse interrupted me.

"Hey, Ann!" Mouse yelled, trying to get louder than the others to get my attention. "Are we still goin' to the park?"

Oh! I forgot about my previous engagement with Mouse. I was going to have the boys help some more around the house, but I think it's their lucky day, because I'll just go to the park with Mouse. I do need a break from all this housework anyway.

"Okay, Mouse, after we finish lunch, I'll take you to Central Park." He grinned and went back to talking to Tumbler.

I looked at the older boys, who we all, like always, being loud and obnoxious. I rolled my eyes and spoke up. "Hey boys, since I'm taking Mouse out this afternoon, you can go off and enjoy your Sunday. You've done enough work, thank you." They cheered and I rolled my eyes again.

_Boys never like to work, I should know that by now, since I live with 20 of them._

* * *

><p>Mouse and I were walking, hand in hand, through the park, just talking, like we did that first day we met.<p>

Mouse was telling me in vivid detail about him and Les' sword fight earlier.

Ahh, Les, Mouse's best friend. From what I've seen and heard about him, he seems like a nice kid, and he seems he's very fond of Jack. David and Les I don't see very much, except at Tibby's every now and then. So we don't really know each other, but he seems like an okay kid. From what I heard about David, apparently he was the brains behind the whole strike thing, and Jack was the one who had the courage to get things rolling. They don't come around the lodging house much either, seeing as they have a house and family of their own.

"-And that's when a marble comes flying by our heads! A Brooklyn newsie shot us with it! Can you believe it? Spot sure got mad when he found out! And-" Mouse was still telling me his story, and I was vaguely listening. Now don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like listening to the kid. I love him with all my heart, I love all of them, but right now I'd really rather think about my life than listen to a silly story I've probably heard five times already.

Who was Mouse just mentioning? Oh yeah. Spot. I heard he played a big part in the strike and that he was the 'key' to winning. Hmm. Spot. He was…interesting yesterday. That look, what was that look he had yesterday when I mentioned my name. What was so important about ma name? Oh well, must have been an old girlfriend or something, I did hear he was quite the ladies' man. Not that I have any feelings, romantically speaking, for him. Oh no, those feelings are towards Blink.

Yeah, that's right, I've finally admitted it to myself. I do like Blink. It's just that every time I'm around him, I get all these butterflies in my stomach, and he can always bring a smile to my face, no matter what mood I'm in. He's also so caring, especially towards the younger ones, though he won't admit it, I've seen him telling stories to Tumbler once when he couldn't sleep. Also, I've seen him let Mouse sleep in his bed when he has nightmares. Mouse looks up to him like a brother, and I know Blink considers Mouse his own little brother.

Ever since I've been here, the guys have accepted me and they treat me like their own sister. Sure, they can forget I'm a girl and make inappropriate comments when I'm around, but they're guys, they can't help it, it's in their blood. I've stopped blushing and just pretend I didn't hear it or just laugh it off, most of the time anyway.

Kloppman's so nice. He's taught me everything I should know about these boys. Even though he makes himself scarce a lot, so I have to deal with the guys on my own, I truly don't mind. It is my job after all. And he is getting older, I can't expect him to do everything for me.

"Hey Ann?" Mouse speaks up again.

I look down. "Hmm?" I mumble, still thinking about my new life.

"I was just wondering-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I yanked him off the path we were on and into the bushes.

Why?

Oh, because I saw Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, more cliffhangers. Hehe. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happens to Ann and Mouse.**

**Anywhoo. Thanks for everything! **

**Umm. Well, I gotta go type more chapters for this wonderful story you all love so much, so bye!**

**Enjoy and review!**


	11. More Skittery Than Skittery

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 11**

**-More Skittery than Skittery-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

"Ann! What are we-" Mouse mumbles as I put my hand on his mouth so he can't make a sound, not until Hunter pasts, anyway.

Luckily, when I saw Hunter, he had been looking at a newspaper and hadn't seen me.

"Shh! I'll explain everything later! Just be quiet!"

Hunter still had his head buried in the newspaper, but he was walking towards my hiding spot.

Me, being the stupid girl that I am, hid behind a bench, and guess who decides to sit down on the bench I'm hiding behind? Hunter, who is still reading the newspaper. (What is so interesting, anyway?)

Seeing as he seems pretty comfortable and doesn't look like he'll be getting up anytime soon, I'm determined not to waste my afternoon behind a bench, so I motion for Mouse to back up slowly.

A plan forms in my mind, me and Mouse are going to back up slowly, and run away, hoping he doesn't catch us.

But, like always, not everything goes as planned, and I end up backing up on a branch, snapping it in half, making a loud cracking noise, causing Hunter to turn around and see me.

He gets up, forgetting about his paper, and watches me for a second, smirking as if saying, "I knew I'd find you."

"Run!" That was the only thing left to do.

So me and Mouse made a run for it. Hunter, noticing we ran, ran after us. I didn't know the streets of Manhattan very well, but luckily for me, Mouse did, and Hunter didn't.

Mouse, probably realize I didn't know where to go, (I couldn't run straight to the lodging house or else Hunter would know where I lived and that would put everyone in danger.) he took charge and led the way, cutting though alleys and backways.

He was still behind us, not getting slowed down by all the alleys we cut through.

God must have been on my side today, though, because when we turned on the main street, with Hunter still hot on our trails, I see Blink and Skittery walking across the street talking.

"Blink! Skitts! Hey!" They looked over me and waved, they stopped and waited for me and Mouse.

I figured that Hunter would stop chasing me if I had other people with me, and I was right. Looking back, I saw him stop and looked surprised that I had others with me. Newsies, tough looking newsies (Well, not that tough) that would soak him if he even put a finger on me.

I caught up to them and tried to catch my breath from all that running.

I looked back and Hunter looked deadly again. He couldn't do anything about it though, knowing that I had Blink, Skittery, and Mouse, even though he was nine, he could put up a good fight (Jack has corrupted his mind.), with me, I would be safe.

Hunter stalks off in the other direction and I let out a sigh of relief.

But now that he knew I was in Manhattan, I wouldn't be safe by myself. I have to be extra careful now.

"Hey Ann? Will you tell me what just happened?" Mouse asked, panting beside me. "Why'd we have to run away?"

Blink and Skittery stop in their conversation and turn to me. "Ann, what the hell did you do?" I hate it when they get all protective, always having to know what happened.

"Calm down, nothing happened. I was just playing with you back there, Mouse. I wanted to play hided and seek, and then I wanted to run, okay?" My excuse was weak, and Blink and Skittery knew it. But Mouse was naïve and gullible, he believe anything I told him and I felt bad for tricking him. I couldn't tell them the truth though, to keep them safe, they would have to know as little as possible.

Blink and Skittery looked skeptically at me, but decided not to press the issue, at least not yet, and I for one am glad.

I smiled innocently with them. "I am exhausted, and personally, I do not feel like cooking dinner tonight. Anyone up for Tibby's?"

They glared at me accusingly before nodding, and the four of us walked to Tibby's to eat dinner.

* * *

><p><em>One week later.<em>

It's been one long week since that run in with Hunter, and he hasn't made another appearance, at least, I haven't seen him if he had. He could still be roaming Manhattan for all I know, and if he is, I'm not taking any chances.

This whole week, I've always been with another newsie. Whether it be Blink, Skitts, Jack, or Mush, I've made sure to never leave the house without one, making up lame excuses like I need company or help when I go out, or something like that. They never question it, but I think they're growing suspicious, especially Blink.

Today, I was out selling with Blink, like always, and I was sitting in the grass again, watching him sell. But I jump every time I hear a noise and every time I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I'd whirl my head around and look at it. And that happened every ten seconds, so I was getting restless, and I think Blink has had enough of me being jumpy.

After my twentieth shriek from seeing something move, he got fed up and looked at me. "What is wrong with you? You keep shrieking every five seconds and you won't sit still! You're scaring my customers away!" He grinned and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm kiddin', kinda. But I'm serious, you're acting more skittery than... well Skittery! You've been jumpy all week. What's wrong?" He asks frowning. He hated to see me upset, and he always had to act all protective and find out why.

I sighed, this had to be the tenth time he's asked me that. And I always gave him the same answer. He probably knew I was lying, he just didn't want to call me out on it.

"Nothing is wrong. I have no idea what you're talking about."

He sighed and sat down next to me. "Ann, we all know something's wrong. I'm not the only one worried, ya know. You've been in a weird mood all week. Mush told me he almost choked on your eggs because there was still egg shells in there. Kloppman told me to give you back your quarter, because instead of giving him a nickel, you gave him a quarter. Which reminds me," He quickly pulls out a quarter from his pocket and plops it into my hand. "Here's your quarter." I smile, leave it to Blink to keep my quarter for a whole week and then give it back. "Anyway, one day when you were selling with Dutchy, he had to practically tackle you down because you weren't paying attention when crossing the street and almost got hit. That's not like you. You're always careful and pays attention to detail. What's really going on?"

"Nothing-" He cuts me off with a stern look and I know I have to tell him the truth.

"Don't give me that crap, Annabelle." I wince, he only calls me Annabelle when he's upset. "I know something is goin' on. Ever since-" He gasps suddenly. "Ever since last week! When you were running from someone! What happened, Ann?"

I give him an innocent look. "What are you talking about, Blink?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb, Ann! I'm worried 'bout you, okay? Me and Skitts talked it over and he said he saw some guy behind you. Was that who you were running away from? Who was he? I need to know Ann. You've been acting all weird. Please?"

I knew this day would come. When I started living her, there was always the risk of one of the newsies finding out about my past. And now, they were getting suspicious. It was now or never.

I looked up at Blink, "Can we please not do this now? I promise when we get back to the lodging house, I'll tell you everything. The truth."

He looks confused for a second. Then I realize that he didn't know I lied about my past.

I gulp, waiting for him to get angry and yell at me, but all I get is a hug. One that I really needed. I started crying, again, this time from knowing I'll have to relive all the painful memories I've tried to forget. Blink understands this and comforts me. "Shh. It's okay, Ann. It's going to be okay. We all have a past we would rather forget, but I need you to tell me so I can keep you safe, got it?"

I nodded, still crying into his chest, while he's hugging me, his papers long forgotten.

We sit like that for a while, after I ran out of tears, just enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you." I said looking up at him, he still had his arms around me protectively, needless to say, I didn't mind one bit.

"For what?"

"For being here, for comforting me, for being my best friend, everything.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, what kinda man would I be if I just left you here all by yourself?" He asks smiling. I giggle and he starts to stand up.

He helps me up and when he does, I reach up and give him a kiss on his cheek.

He reddens and I laugh, "What was that for?"

"For being you." I smile cheekily and pull his hand, walking in the direction of the lodging house.

He doesn't let go, and we walk off, towards the lodging house, hand in hand, laughing and acting like we didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

><p>By the time we reached the lodging house, it was about 3 in the afternoon and most of the newsies were there.<p>

When we entered, the threw us some greetings, not really paying attention, but them they do a double-take and spot our intertwined hands.

"Finally!" Someone yells and the whole room erupts into laughter. I just roll my eyes and head up to my room, leaving Blink to explain everything.

Before I reach the stairs, Kloppman calls me back.

"Yes, Kloppman?"

"You got a letter today. It came around noon." He looks at me questioningly, I shrug my shoulders and take the letter.

"Thanks Kloppy."

A letter? Who would send me a letter?

I go up to my room, but not before stopping I the bunk room to say hi to Jack and the others.

I sit on my bed and look at the envelope. On the front, in big letters says 'Annabelle Matthews'. It doesn't say who it is from.

I open it and take out the paper.

My eyes goes wide as I read it.

_Dear Annie,_

_Happy Birthday. I know you're birthday isn't for anther week, but I just have to give you your present now. Hope you like it._

_Your dearest loving brother,_

_Hunter_

I let out a scream and I let the piece of paper fall to the ground.

He knows where I live. He knows I live here. Oh my God. He knows.

But then something from the letter didn't make sense. Birthday present? Kloppman didn't say anything about another package...

I hear a bunch of footsteps storm up the steps.

Jack opens the door without knocking, something he never does. "Ann? Are you okay? I heard screaming. Are you okay?"

Behind him was Blink, Race, Skittery, Mush, Crutchy, and almost everyone else.

All I could do was point to the letter and stutter out. "That. It. He knows. He knows." Then I completely freak out. "Get it away from me. Get it away from me!

Blink rushes over and holds me as I fall to the floor and my body is racked in sobs again.

* * *

><p><strong>-JACK'S POV-<strong>

I pick up the letter and read it, confusion setting in. It seemed like a normal letter to me. A normal birthday letter. Why would Ann act like that?

She's still crying, speaking incoherently, Blink trying to calm her downstairs

Mush looks over my shoulder and reads it He's just as confused as me.

Something doesn't click here. When we first met, did she mention having a brother? She said all her family members died right? No, wait. She did say something about her brother. What was it? What was it?

Before I could figure it out, the lodging house door slammed open, I could hear it all the way up here.

"Hey! Help! We need help!" I could tell that that was Dutchy's voice. I turned around and walked out the room, Blink could handle Ann. I now had to see what Dutchy was yelling about.

"Okay, okay. Calm down! What's wrong?"

When I got to the front room, I froze. Dutchy looked scared, terrified, he never gets that scared.

"It's Mouse. He's hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you all just LOVE cliffhangers?**

**Haha, anyway, like always, I'll be updating tomorrow!**

**Thanks for everything, all the reviews and alerts and favorites and stuff. Totally makes my day(:**

**Oh, and if any of you are fans of Lemonade Mouth, I wrote a story for that(: Teehee.  
><strong>

**Well, I'm off to type another chapter of this fantastic story for you all. **

**Enjoy and review(:  
><strong>


	12. The Birthday Surprise

**Away From the Hunter**

**Ch. 12**

**-The Birthday Surprise-**

* * *

><p><strong>-JACK'S POV-<strong>

Mouse? He got hurt? No.

"How'd he get hurt Dutchy?" I ask.

"I don't know. Me and Specs were walkin' back here when we found him in an alley like that."

How could I let this happen? I should of never let him go sell by himself today. He's been begging me for weeks to let him sell by himself, and I finally gave in and let him and this happens? This is all my fault.

"Let me see him."

"Kloppman's helpin' him in the front room." I nod and follow Dutchy.

In the room, Kloppman and Specs are bent over a very obviously bruised and battered Mouse.

He's unconscious, and knowing Ann, she'll have a heart attack seeing him like this. I have to make sure she doesn't get down her. I turn around and see Ann coming down.

She has stopped crying hysterically and Blink is helping her down.

"I'm sorry for that Jack, it's just I-" She stops she sees Mouse. Blink looks shocked too.

I didn't want her to see this. She was just having a melt down and now she's going to have another one.

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

No. Mouse, he's hurt, it's all my fault. It's all my fault he's hurt. This can't be happening.

"Oh my- Is he going to be okay?" Jack doesn't answer me and I know he doesn't know either.

I look towards Specs, Dutchy, and Kloppman. They try looking anywhere other than me.

"I'm sorry Ann. I don't know if he'll make it..." Kloppman trails off.

And that's when I freak out again. "What do you mean? You have to do something! Get a doctor, someone, anything! We can't just let him die!" I start crying again.

"I'll go get a doctor." Specs says and runs out the door.

I sink to the floor. "It's all my fault. This is all my fault if he dies."

"Shh. Ann, it's okay. It's not your fault. No one knew this was happening. It's okay, you couldn't of stopped this,, no one knew." Jack tried comforting me, but I knew the truth.

Hunter had hurt Mouse because of me. That was my 'birthday present'.

"No! You don't understand! No one does. It's my fault! You read the letter, didn't you? My brother did this! He almost killed Mouse! It was my birthday present! My birthday surprise from him!"

Everyone looks at me very confused. And I know that now is the time to tell them the truth.

I wipe away the remaining stray tears and tell Jack, Blink, Mush, and Race to follow me into the kitchen. They are the ones that heard my story first and deserve to know the truth first before anything else gets out of hand.

Once we are in the kitchen, I sit down at the table and the guys follow.

"I have some explaining to do."

"Damn straight you do." Race starts but quickly shuts up after a glare from Jack is sent his way.

"So I don't know where to start..."

"The beginning would be nice." Blink smacks Race on the side of the head and tells him to shut up.

"Okay, the beginning. The story about my past I told you guys at Tibby's wasn't really true. Well, some of it was, but I left out some key points. Here's the whole story."

I take a deep breath, and I tell them everything.

"My family died in a house fire when I was ten, six years ago. That was true. Now, everything else. Hunter was, is, my brother. Him and I were outside when the fire happened, and we didn't get hurt. I loved him so much. And anyone could clearly see that he loved me. When our parents died, it was either him or the orphanage. So of course I chose him. He had to work two jobs to pay for us. He was a newsie in the mornings, and he also worked at the Sheepshed Races as a horse caretaker. But soon after that he began to abuse me. His friends would join in too. It was awful. I still have scars on my back. I could come close to dying, but one of his friend's dad was a doctor, and he knew how to fix me up, so no one suspected anything, but it wasn't like I got to go outside anyway. Not long after, we found out that in our parent's will, everything was left to us. The money, house, everything. So he quit being a newsie and a caretaker for the horses. He became careless with the money. He became an alcoholic, and would come home drunk. Those nights were the worst beatings. Soon, we ran out of money, and we were back to square one. That's when he became cruel. He blamed me for everything that had happened to our parents. One night, I had enough, and while he was away. I ran and they saw me. I ran into Manhattan and that's when they stopped chasing me. I woke up in Central Park and Mouse found me. A week ago, I took Mouse to the park. You guys remember, right?"

They nodded. "Well, while we were there. I saw Hunter. I was surprised he was here because he had some big enemies here. Well, we hid behind a bench, hoping he would keep going. But he sat down. We backed up, hoping to get away and run. But he saw us and chased us. And that's when we bumped into you, Blink, you and Skittery." My voice cracks and I know I'm going to start crying soon. "He must of found out where I lived because that letter was from him. And the birthday present he was talking about...It was Mouse's beating...He hurt Mouse..." I start crying, but it doesn't matter. I finished my story.

I look up at the guys and they all give me blank stares. Then at once, they hug me. And for once, I know everything's going to be fine.

* * *

><p>After my freak out session, I calm down enough to go look at Mouse.<p>

What I saw was not pretty...

He had a black eye, and a gash across his forehead. He also had bruises all over his body. If Blink wasn't holding me, I would of fallen on the floor.

This happened to Mouse, because of me.

"The doctor says he has a broken rib and a broken arm. He has a black eye and a cut across his forehead. The doctor says if it was any other newsies, they would be fine, but since it's Mouse, and he's only nine... He doesn't know if he'll make-" I interrupt Specs.

"Stop. I don't care what the doctor says. Mouse is a strong little boy. He'll fight through this. He's gonna be okay." I knew what I said had helped stop some doubt, but not much, and a little part in all of us knew that there's a big chance he might not make it...

"It's gonna be 'kay Ann. Don't worry. He's a stong little fighter." Jack said, then he thought about something. "Fighter...Fighter..." He kept repeating that and then something clicked. "Fighter! I remember now!"

I was expecting a sarcastic comment form Race in:

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

"Yes Jack, that's how youse pronounce fighter. Fight-ter."

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, nimrod-"

I couldn't help it. I smiled impishly. "Big word Jack. I'm impressed." I tried (and failed) to suppress a giggle.

He shook his head. "Would you stop foolin' around? It's important." I rolled my eyes. And he ignored it. "Blink, 'member that one guy from Brooklyn, back when Scar was the leada, he picked a fight with 'chu, two years ago? Tall guy, looks like Ann?"

Now I'm confused. What does a tall guy that looks like me have to do with anything?

Apparently, Blink was confused too. "Uh... no? Blink asked more than stated. By now, all the older boys were listening in and all of them were confused.

"Yes you do. C'mon. Youse was 15. He was 19. Picked a fight ovah something stupid."

Blink had a thoughtful look on his face. Then he snapped his fingers, something must of clicked. But I was still clueless, as were half the guys there.

"Oh yeah. Lousy scabbah. He was four years older then me and he still picked a fight. He beat me to a pulp unit Scar came in. Now that I think 'bout it... He does look like Ann. What was his name? Oh yeah. Fighter."

"Exactly. Get it now?" Jack looked at me.

"No. Should I?"

Jack sighed and explained again. "Let me put it this way. Your brother was a newsie, correct?" I nodded. "He was 5 years older than you, so that means two years ago, he was 19, right?" Another nod. "He could fight pretty well, coudn't he?" I haven't seen him fight really... Oh wait, there was this one time when was 15 and he got into a fight with our neighbor, Fred Baneys. I nodded my head. "He looks like you, no?" Again, yes. People always knew we were siblings. "Ann, we've met your brother before." He says smiling proudly.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Fighter, former Brooklyn newsie and former best fighter in all of Brooklyn 'sides Scar himself, is Hunter? Ann's brother?" Race took the words straight out of my mouth.

"Congratulations Race. Youse do gotta brain after all." Jack says sarcastically. Race just rolls his eyes.

Then I talk. "That's great and all... But how is that important?"

Jack sighs and continues. "'Cause Ann. We now know what he looks like and we'se can keep ya and the others safe."

"Oh! That's smart!" Jack nods like he's all mighty.

"Time for a newsie meetin'. Get all the guys and tell 'em to meet me here."

We nod, but since we were already in the room, we send Swifty to go get the others and send them down.

Once we are all settled in the front room, Jack starts. "Today, one of our own has been hurt. You all remember Fighter don't you?" There were murmurs of yes and yeah through the group. "Well we have learned that he is after Ann. And that he was the one that attacked Mouse today."

"Didn't he retire being a newsie after he soaked Blink two years ago?" Skittery yelled out. Blink smacked him upside the head.

Jack cleared his throat to stop their little 'fight'., "Yeah. His name is Hunter, he looks like Ann. Brown hair, brown eyes. Well built, tall. If you see him, you'll probably remember him, right?" I nod. Hunter hasn't changed much since he was 19. "Well, from now on. We will be using the buddy system to make sure no one else gets hurt, got it?" Mumbles of agreement were heard and everyone went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Meet me at the fire escape in ten minutes, all right?" Blink whispers in my ear. I nod and he walks away without anyone noticing. I go up to Jack.

"Uh, Jack? What's the buddy system?"

"Oh right, you're new. I forgot. It just means you gotta be with someone else at all times so no one can get attacked. I'm pretty sure Blink won't mind being your buddy." He winks and walks away laughing. I roll my eyes and walk towards my room.

Then I realize that I have to meet Blink on the fire escape. I walk in the bunkroom and climb out the window into the breezy summer night air. I see Blink sitting down on the ledge and I go sit next to him.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He echoes. I smile and look at the stars. I make a wish on one.

_I wish Mouse will get better._

"What are you doin'?" He asks me.

"Wishing on a star."

"Was your wish on Mouse?" I don't answer him. "He'll get better you know. He's a strong boy."

"I know." I sigh. "What'd you want to talk to me about?" I lean on his shoulder and I can feel him relax.

"Nothin' really. Just thought it was a nice night." I smile. Of course.

"Well, now that we're out here. We may as well talk."

He smiles that cute smile of his and we sit like that for a few moments.

"I know. Let's play 20 questions." I suggest.

"Where you just ask questions back and forth?" I nod. "All right. You can start."

"Okay, easy one. What's your real name?"

He hesitates, then answers, "Travis Parker. My turn. What's youse favorite color?"

I think for a moment. "Yellow. It's a pretty color." He laughs. "What?"

"Nothin' I was just expecting you ya to say pink or something girly."

I smile. "I like pink, just not the frilly fluffy kind."

"Then you'd definitely hate Medda's dresses. They're definitely too girly and frilly for you." I laugh. I love Medda. Just not so much her dresses.

Then what he said finally made sense. I gasp. "Travis Parker, did you just accuse me of not being girly?"

He rolls his eyes. "No, that's not what I said!"

"That's what you meant." I glower mockingly at him.

"Fine ya caught me. But Ann, I like ya just the way ya are. No need to be too girly."

It grows silent, me still analyzing what he said. Does that mean he likes me?

I have to talk to him about our "relationship", if you can even call it that. I mean, I like him, but doesn he like me? I just got to ask,

"Blink?" He looks up. "What are we?" I say motion between the two of us.

"What do ya mean?"

"Like, what's going on between us. Is there something going on between us?"

He grows quiet for a minute.

"Ann? Do you like me?"

Oh, what am I supposed to say? What if I say I do, and then he doesn't? Then I'll really look like an idiot. But if I don't, I'll never know.

"Blink, I think I've liked you the moment I set my eyes on you."

I look down at me feet, afraid to see his reaction.

"That's good. Because I like you too." I look up at him smiling and then something I didn't expect happened.

He bent down and his lips met mine in a gently kiss.

After a while, I pull away and look at him smiling.

"Ann, I gotta ask you somethin'."

"What is it?"

"Will you do me the honor of bein' my goil?" I smile at him.

"Of course."

Our lips are about to meet again when I hear a noise behind me and I see Mush fall out of the window and Jack, Race, Skittery, and practically everyone else plastered up against the window grinning ear to ear.

"Uh... Hi guys..." Blink says awkwardly.

We're both blushing and turning red.

"Hi Ann, hi Blink." Jack says mischievously.

"Uh, how much of that did you see?" I ask, afraid to hear the answer.

Race grins impishly. "Everythin' we needed to."

It's quiet and then what I knew was coming started. "Blinky's getting' some action, boys!" Mush yells loud enough I bet Brooklyn can hear."

Wolf calls and whistles sound through the window, and I know everyone in the lodging house just saw what happened. Even Mouse is standing there grinning.

Wait a second...

"Mouse! You're okay?" I run to the window and climb through and hug him, crying tears of joy. "You're awake!"

"Yup. Doctor says it's a miracle really. But I'm alright." He grins.

"Yeah, Race and I were coming to get you and tell that Mouse is fine when we saw this, and c'mon. We couldn't pass up a moment like this." Jack says and I playfully smack him on the arm.

"Sorry we had to cut the show short. The little kids were watching. Just tryin' to keep it kiddie appropiate." Skittery smirks.

Throughout this whole ordeal, Blink is still standing in the same spot, and he is still blushing. "Uh, why don't we all go to bed?" Blink says, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Spoilsport." Mush mumbles while walking back to bed with the others.

Blink was about to climb through before I stopped him and pulled him back and out of the view of the bunkroom.

"Thank you." He seemed to understand what I was thanking him for all that he has done for me. I pull him in for another quick kiss.

He smiles and hugs me. "Hey, anythin' for me goil."

He pulls me back and climbs through the window, letting me go first and walks me to my room, ignoring all the smirks and whistles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! The moment everyone has been waiting for! Blink and Ann are finally together(:**

**Anyway, what's with no one reviewing anymore? I barely get one review on each chapter! Do you all not like this? **

**Well, anywhoo. Enjoy and review(:**


	13. Don't Question the King!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 13**

**-Don't Question the King!-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

"Wake up Annabelle! Wake up!" I groaned and opened one eye to see a blurry figure.

Not really thinking straight, I yelled out. "Go away, Kloppman. It's Sunday."

"You're just as bad as Jack." I heard, followed by a, "Hey!", and then a bunch of laughter.

_That doesn't sound like Kloppman..._

I shot straight up in bed to see the newsies standing at the foot of my bed smiling. Blink, at the front was holding something behind his back.

"Oh hey guys. What are you doing?" I asked drowsily, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"What? Can't I say good morning to my beautiful girlfriend?" Blink asks innocently.

I smile as he leans over and gives me a quick kiss.

"Ew. That's gross, Ann. How could you kiss Blink?" Mouse asks, making a face. Mouse had healed completely since last week, and the doctor said it was a miracle, I'm just glad he's okay.

Jack laughs. "That's what I was just thinking, Mouse."

Blink playfully punches Jack and ruffles Mouse's hair.

"Okay, why are you really here though? It's Sunday, and it's usually it's past noon before I can wake any of you boys up."

Before anyone can answer, a half asleep and half dressed Race runs into the room scowling. "Thanks for waking me up for Ann's surp-" Before he could finish, Mush puts a hand over his mouth.

I look at them accusingly. "Anyone want to explain to me what's going on?"

They look at each other and nod. Blink takes his hand from behind his back and shows me a cupcake with a candle in it.

"Happy Birthday, Ann!" They sing Happy Birthday and I start to tear up.

"Make a wish, Ann!" Snoddy says after finishing their song.

_I wish that everyone will be happy for once, even if only for one day._

"Happy Birthday, Ann.: Blink says, while he hands me a cupcake. "I know it's not a real cake, but we couldn't afford a big cake. Pie Eater had been helping around bakery down the street and he picked up a few tips and he made you a cupcake. I hope you like it."

I bite into it, and though it might not be the best tasting cupcake I've had, it sure meant so much more than anything else.

"Thanks guys. I love it." I smile. "But, uh, can you boys leave so I can get dressed? I'll be down in a minute."

They nod and start to leave, but Blink stays back. "Do you really think I'd not give you a gift of my own?" He takes a small box out of his pocket and hands it to me. "I know it's not much, but I hope you like it. The guys helped me pick it out, so you should give them some credit too." He rubs his neck embarrassed.

I open the box to find a beautiful necklace. "Thank you! I love it, Blink."

He smiles. "Happy birthday, beautiful." He kisses me again, but then I realize I'm still in my night gown and I push him towards the door.

"I'll see you down there in a minute. Now go down there before the boys start getting ideas.

* * *

><p>I walk down the stairs and see that everyone is already down there, and David and Les are there too, along with Sarah. I smile when I see them, they don't come to the lodging house too often.<p>

"Sarah!" I run down the rest of the steps and give her a hug. "I haven't seen you in what seems like forever! You must come here more often!" She smiles.

"Nice to see you too, Ann. And I agree do need to visit more often. Happy birthday, by the way."

"What? No hug for me?" David says smiling, holding his hands out.

"David! Les! You don't come enough either!" I give them both hugs.

"Happy birthday Ann!" Les says excitedly.

"Thanks kiddo."

Him and David go talk with the others while me and Sarah talk.

"So...Ann. You and Blink, huh? I knew it was going to happen. Congratulations! What a birthday present, huh?" She giggles, then she sees my necklace and her eyes widen. "Speaking of birthday presents, I assume that's from him?" I nod. "It's beautiful!"

"Yes, Sarah. It's already been a week, can you believe it? Oh, and I'm just so happy! He just gave it to me, it's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"You should be happy, Ann. You're one of the people that deserve it the most."

"Thank you, Sarah. So, how'd you know it was my birthday?"

"Oh, Jack came by a few days ago with David and had dinner. He mentioned your birthday was today and said we should come by. He said you've missed me too much." She laughs.

I laugh with her. "I have. I need a girl around here with me! Living with 20 boys sure has its ups, but it most definitely has its downs!" We laugh again. "Speaking of Jack...How are you two?"

She immediately blushes. "We're good. Happy. Momma loves having him around, and Papa says he's a nice young man. They keep bringing up marriage, but I don't know. I think it's too soon for that, don't you? I mean, marriage! It's too soon to tell anyway."

I nod understandingly. "Yes, but you would be perfect for Jack. He needs a woman that will put him in his place. But I do agree that it is a bit too soon. I mean, we're practically children."

Sarah nods. "Oh, before I forget." She pulls out a package and hands it to me. "It's from me, David, and Les. It's your birthday present. I hope you like it."

"Oh, Sarah, you shouldn't have." I open it and see that it's a beautiful dress. It's light purple and has lace near the top, and it's just simply gorgeous. "Oh! I love it! Thank you!"

"You welcome, Ann. We though you might want a new dress, for whenever you go out with Blink." I blink and she laughs. "But it is gorgeous, isn't it? Momma helped us pick it out for you. She says you should come by more often and have dinner with us. She misses you."

I smile. "I promise I'll come by soon."

Sarah looks over my shoulder, smiles, and waves. I turn around to see Jack look at her. "Go on, Sarah. It's not right to keep your prince charming waiting. I'll talk to you later."

She nods. "Speaking of prince charming.. Yours is coming this way." She winks and heads toward Jack.

I look over to see Blink heading over smiling at me. He waves and I wave back. He sits in the chair that Sarah was just sitting in.

"Heya Ann. I'm takin' ya out tonight, all right? For ya birthday. Meet me at the Horace Greeley Statue at 7 tonight, 'kay?" I nod and smile giddily. "Good. I'll see you then." He smiles and walks away.

Sarah, thank you for the dress!

I run over to Sarah and tell her the news. She agrees to help me get ready.

"Hey Ann? Are you gonna make lunch soon? It's noon." Skittery yells out, earning himself a few smacks on the head.

"It's her birthday! She shouldn't have to cook." Spec says.

I roll my eyes. "Are you all going to cook?" Silence. "Are you going to eat Kloppman's food?" Silence again. "I guess I'm cooking then. I don't mind really."

"I'll help you Ann." Sarah says. I smile at her.

I look at her two brothers. "Les? David? Are you staying for lunch?"

"Sure, Momma won't mind." I grin.

I drag Sarah into the kitchen with me. Sarah and I have some work to do...and more gossip to share.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for that lunch, Ann." Kloppman said. It was one of the few times Kloppman actually ate with us. I grinned.<p>

They all started to get up. "Wait, no. Stay here. I'll be right back." I smiled at Kloppman and he winked at me.

This morning, I had talked to him about buying a cake and sharing it with the newsies. No one knew about it. It was our little secret.

They sat back down confused as I ran out the door, but Jack stopped me. "Ann! You need someone to go with you!"

I shushed him. "Stop worrying, it's fine. I'll be gone and back in five minutes, tops." I went out the door leaving no room for argument.

I walked to the bakery on the corner and asked for a cake. It was white, nothing too fancy. The boys don't care what it says or how it looks, as long as it tastes good. I paid for it with my own money and walked out, grinning from ear to ear, surprise in my hand.

I was walking past an alleyway when someone walked out and I almost dropped the cake.

It was Hunter.

"Hey, Annie." He sneered at me. I was so scared. Now I wish I had taken someone with me instead of going out on my own.

I looked up at him, not seeing much of a difference, except today, he was sporting a black eye.

He looked down at my cake and smirked. "That's right, it's your birthday. I forgot. Hope you liked your birthday present."

I grimaced, bringing up Mouse was not a good idea. I knew I couldn't run away, he would just catch me. Why doesn't he just do it now and get it over with?

"Why don't you just take me now?"

He sneered again. "What? You wanna go home, little Annie? Do your poor newsie friends not like you? Do the street rats not care for you? You miss me, Annie? That why you wanna go home?"

"Never." I spat in his face.

His temper flared and I could see that that was the wrong thing to do.

"Why I oughta-" He raised his hand as if to slap me, but he saw something that made his stop. "I'm not stupid, Annie. I see one of your street rats are keeping watch on you. I'm not gonna take you now, but I will soon." With that he walked back into his dark alley.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned my head to see who my savior was, when I saw Spot Conlon standing there in all his glory.

He was watching me from across the street, and I would have been creeped out,had it not been for the fact that he probably just saved my life.

He walked over casually, acting like he owned the place.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I would of waved, but I was still holding the cake, which I had managed not to drop during my run in with Hunter.

"Hey Spot. What brings you to Manhattan?"

"Heard there was a birthday goil over here."

I smiled, he came for my birthday! Every now and then, Spot and his newsies would come over for a poker night. (I'm actually getting the hang of it.) But me and Spot got talking and the whole 'Logan' incident was forgotten.

He gave me a one sided hug, what he only did on special occasions.

"Happy Birthday, Annabelle." He said smiling.

There's one thing though. He always calls me Annabelle. Not once has he called me Ann. It's always Annabelle. I asked him once, but he never gave me a straight answer, always saying, "'Cause it's pretty." or, "I like it." He and Kloppman are the only ones that still calls me Annabelle.

He looked at me, suddenly serious, all traces of a smile gone. "Who was that guy?"

I tried playing the innocent card. "What guys?" I batted my eyelashes innocently.

He rolled his eyes. "If you believe for one second I fell for that crap, youse need to go to a doctor. I'm the king. I know everything."

Now I roll my eyes. Who's getting a big ego?

"That was a friend." I say, not giving in yet.

"Uh huh. Some friend you have there. But just 'cause its youse birthday, I'll let it go. But if I see him botherin' youse again, I'll deal with him, alright?"

I roll my eyes again. I don't get why they get all protective. First Jack and Blink, now Spot.

"Whatever. Deal with this later. Stop dilly-dallying. I need to get this cake to the lodging house before it melts. Are you going there too?That was Hunter. Fighter as I 'member him. Looks just the same. Jack has the Brooklyn newsies on the look out for him for your safety."

I blushed. I didn't know Jack had the Brooklyn newsies looking for Hunter too...

"No, Spot. Please don't tell Jack! I'll never be able to leave the lodging house again!"

He frowned. "Annabelle, I hafta tell him. Plus Blink deserves the right to know. He cares 'bout you. Wouldn't you wanta know if you were in his shoes?"

I nodded weakly, knowing he was right. "Can you just not tell him today? Everyone is in such a good mood, I don't want them to start worrying..."

Spot frowned again, but nodded. "All right, but don't think I'll forget. I'm king. I always know." He smirked then moved out of the way so I could open the door.

I walked in first and told Spot to wait outside until I tell him come to in.

"Heya Ann! Where ya been? We were 'bout ready to go out and find ya!" Dutchy yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a surprise. Now, may I have your attentions. I have a surprise, drum roll please!" Various newsies started drumming on the table. "Now, it is my pleasure to present to you," I paused dramatically. "Your surprise!"

Spot walks in with the cake in his hands and the newsies' eyes go wide.

Race, who just can't help what he is, said, "Wait? Spot's our surprise? What a waste."

Spot smacked Race upside the head. (He had already put the cake down, if he would of messed around while holding the cake I would of smacked _him_ upside the head.)

"Just for that comment Race, you get no cake." I tease.

"Ann! It's your birthday! Why'd you get your own cake?" Blink looked at me.

"This isn't just for me. Let's just say it's a celebration. For all of us." I smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it. Can we have cake now?" Spot asks impatiently.

I roll my eyes. Jack yells out. "Hey! Who brought him here?"

"I ran into him on my way back. He helped carry the cake in."

"Ann! I want cake. Now!" I looked at whoever said that, expecting Mouse or Tumbler, but instead I see Skittery throwing a fit.

"Oh, alright. Sarah, will you go get me some plates? Blink, forks. And..uh..." Now who do I trust with a knife? "Kloppman? Will you get me a knife?"

The three quickly return with the items and the cake is soon served to the impatient newsies.

Within a few minutes, the cake is gone, the floor is full of icing, and the newsies are all hyped up on sugar.

I sigh, standing up to survey the mess. Empty plates are everywhere. Half eaten cakes people left behind are being devoured by still hungry newsboys, and everyone is jumping off walls screaming.

"Are they always like this?" Sarah asks, dodging a piece of cake thrown at her.

"What? The boys?" I ask distractedly, trying to not get hit with cake frosting. "Oh, well not really. This is just when they get candy and anything with sugar."

I walk over towards Spot, stepping over tumbler, who is fast asleep on the floor.

Spot is sitting calmly on the chair near the door, watching the scene in front of him.

"Spot." He looks up at me. "Can't you do something?"

He looked at me incredulously. "What do you want me to do to them?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What? Are you telling me the so called 'King of Brooklyn' can't handle a bunch of boys?"

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "I can too. And I'm not 'so called' Annabelle. I _am_ the King."

"Self proclaimed king." I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No your royal highness." I say mockingly.

"Haha. Laugh now, but you'll regret it when I actually become King." He said haughtily.

I just laughed. As if he'll really become king. "Just calm them down, will you?"

"Fine." He hit his cane on the floor three times loudly, and by the third time, everyone had quieted down.

Spot turned to me and whispered. "Told ya."

I glared at him. "Annabelle here has somethin' to say to you all." Spot said.

"Well, I just wanted to ask-" I was cut off by Spot dragging me to the corner.

"What are you doin'?" He asked.

"Uh. Asking them to quiet down?" I asked more than stated.

"There's your mistake. You don't ask. You demand. Watch and learn." He turned away and walked back to the group of newsies.

He stood on the chair and held his cane, with a look that could cut through steel. In other words, he looked very intimidating.

"I want you all to shut up, clean up youse mess, and stop foolin' 'round, ya hear?" Spot said coldly.

Skittery, being as stupid as he is, just had to speak out. "Who made you the king?"

"I did. And you don't question the King, Skittery. Now get to work!"

I watched with a dropped jaw as the newsies got to work without another word. Spot hopped down and looked at me and smirked.

"I told ya so."

I laughed. "I guess you don't question the king, do you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo hoo! 13th chapter!**

**It may be a while until I post again. I'm probably going to post tomorrow, (no promises!) and I probably can't Monday, considering it _is_ July 4th. I'll be posting Tuesday (promise!) But then I'm leaving on vacation for a few days Wednesday, so it might be hard to find internet and I might not be able to post anything...I'll try, I really will, but no promises. Sorry. I'll type and then when I come back I'll update(:**

**Okay, enough of that, enjoy and review!  
><strong>


	14. Perfect

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 14**

**-Perfect-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

"No! Wait! Stop moving!" I was squirming under the watchful eye of Sarah as she fixed my hair for my date with Blink tonight, I've been sitting for too long and I was getting restless.

"Sarah! Hurry, it's almost 7! I'm going to be late if you keep messing with my hair!"

"It's almost done. Don't worry." She made a few touch ups and then stepped back. "There. Perfect. Blink will fall at your feet when he sees you like this!" I blushed and Sarah led me to the mirror in my washroom.

I looked into the mirror and almost fainted. The person I saw was not me! The person I saw was beautiful, with brown curly hair tied up in a loose bun with a few strands framing her face. Rosy red cheeks, and a beautiful dress. It took me a few moments to realize that it _was_ me.

"Oh my God. I- I look..."

"Stunning." Sarah finished for me. "Beautiful. You look gorgeous Ann, stop worrying."

I hugged her. "Thanks you so much!"

She smiled. "Well, we better hurry if we don't wanna keep Prince Charming out there for too long." I grinned and followed out of the room. All the newsies were in the front room just lounging around until Sarah went down there and made an announcement.

"Oh, boys!" She said in a sing song voice. "The princess is coming down for her date with Prince Blink" I almost died from embarrassment right there. Waiting at the top of the staircase away from their view seemed like the best choice for me, that is until Sarah came charging up and pushed me forward, making me walk down, all eyes turned to me as they gawked at me and I turned red.

When I got to the bottom, there were whistles and cat calls and I was about ready to dash out the door.

Mouse came up to me and grinned. "You look like a princess, Ann!" I smiled and thanked him.

I turned around to see everyone still staring at me. I sighed. "I know I'm amazing and all..." I joked. There were a few chuckles and snorts. "But you don't need to stare."

"Listen to the lady! She needs to get to her date with Blinky Boy." Race yelled.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you all later when I come home." I start towards the door, but got stopped by Skittery.

"Oh no youse don't. I've been assigned to walk youse to the statue." Skittery explained.

I stomped my feet indignantly. "I do _not_ need a babysitter."

He frowned. "Yes youse do. It's late and there are plenty of men out there who wouldn't think twice 'bout takin' advantage of a goil like youse." He paused and looked me over, then smirked. "Especially with youse all dolled up like that."

I was blushing even more. "Fine. But you remember, I'm dolled up Blink. _Not_ you, Skittery."

He saluted me mockingly. "Aye aye, Captain." I laughed and stepped out, this time without anyone stopping me.

We walked silently towards the statue, avoiding any alleyways and back roads, staying on the main road in case something happened.

By the time we reached the statue, Blink was already there. When he saw me his face lit up in the gorgeous smile of his.

I ran over and kissed him, because, well, I just couldn't help it.

I pulled away when Skittery cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, well, I'll be leavin' now." He waved awkwardly and ran off, leaving me and Blink.

"Wow, Ann. You look beautiful." He stated after looking me over.

"Thanks you look great too." I said blushing.

I took his hand and led him away from the statue, then stopped when I had no idea where we were going.

He smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot." He handed me a beautiful red rose I had somehow failed to see earlier.

"Oh, Blink. It's so pretty! Thank you."

"Anything for me goil." He grinned.

"So where are we going?"

He shrugged and grinned while I just gaped at him. "Blink!" I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for? Am I supposed to plan it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You should at least know what we're going to do!" I laughed. Only Blink would not plan a date. Only him.

"I did! I did! Calm down. We're gonna go for a walk in the park and then go see a show at Medda's, okay?"

"Okay! It's such a nice night tonight! Oh, look the park!" I grabbed his hand and we ran to the park, laughing.

* * *

><p>An hour later, it was now close to 8 and we had pretty much walked through the whole park.<p>

"Hey, I think it's 'bout time we head to Irving Hall if we'se wanna see Medda's show." Blink said.

I nodded and we headed towards Irving Hall. There weren't many people there today. I couldn't see many people standing outside.

We walked in and I got the surprise of my life.

Newsies from Manhattan and Brooklyn were all over the place, laughing, talking, and eating.

Mush, Skittery, Spot, Jack, and Race were playing poker at the table nearest to the door, With Sarah and Les behind Jack watching them. And when they saw me, they stood up and yelled. "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

My eyes were wide and I turned to Blink, who was grinning down at em.

I gasped. He knew! Everyone knew! And they never told me! I love surprises and all, but only when they're for other people!

I got teary-eyed as I looked at all the smiling faces. These people are my family, and they truly love me.

I wiped away my happy tears and smiled. "Thank you all. So much." Then I turned to Blink. "This whole date thing was just a coy to get me to go to Medda's for my own surprise birthday party!"

He grinned. "I had to get you out of the house for a while so they could come here."

"Thank you." I smiled and gave him a big hug.

I turned back to everyone else. "Hey! What are you all doing standing here? It's time to party!"

They cheered and went back to their game of poker, Blink joining them.

Sarah came over and hugged me. "Surprise!"

"Wow, I can't believe this is all for me." Party decorations were everywhere. Balloons, streamers, and of course all the food on a table in the corner. Medda was on stage, singing a song with a few newsies hanging on her every word. She threw me a wink and a wave when she saw me. "This place looks amazing!"

"Yeah, I know. Can you believe the boys did this all themselves? Well, me and Medda helped with a few things, but they planned everything. Especially Blink. You got a real keeper there, you lucky girl." she smiled and I looked over at Blink.

He looked so happy and I couldn't be any happier, myself. I realized that Sarah was right. I got a real Prince Charming over there. Then I realized something even bigger. I truly and honestly love Travis 'Blink' Parker.

I was still standing there smiling like an idiot at my new revelation when Medda made an announcement. "Hello Newsies! It's the girl of the night, Annabelle, over there!" She pointed at me and smiled. "Happy birthday Ann!" She winked. "Why don't you come on stage for us, Ann." I shook my head but Sarah insisted and pushed me up on stage. "Well, it's about time we sang happy birthday to our dear birthday girl, who is turning 17 today!"

The song started playing and I could feel the heat rising up my face.

They all sang and clapped for me. I stepped down the stage, thinking my embarrassment was over, but I was wrong.

"Now this song goes out to all the lovely couples out there, especially the star couple today, Blink and Ann." Medda announced and cat calls rang out throughout the hall and I could feel the heat coming back. I looked across the hall and Blink was being harassed by the boys and getting embarrassed too. He looked up and saw me and smiled, making us both less embarrassed.

Medda started singing her slow song and all the newsies grabbed their girls and started dancing. Blink crossed the hall and pulled me onto the dance floor despite my protests.

"Blink! I can't dance!" I hissed as he grabbed my hand.

"Well you're just gonna have to learn, don't ya?" He smirked and placed his hands on my waist while I hesitantly placed my hands on his shoulders.

So far, so good. I wasn't stepping on his feet and I wasn't tripping over my own.

After a while of just the sound of music and the other couples' quiet chatter with us dancing silently, I broke the silence.

"Blink, thank you, for all of this."

He smiled. "Don't just thank me. The boys helped too, ya know."

"I know, but just, you've been so great. During everything. The whole Hunter situation that's been going on, helping me when I need you. Everything. Thank you." I leaned up and kissed him right when the song ended and the dance floor cleared.

Luckily, though, the boys knew that interrupting me and Blink would not be a good idea, so they kept quiet.

I looked up into the gorgeous eyes that I love. I love that contagious smile of his. I love that he's all mine, and most importantly, I love him.

"Travis Parker, I love you so much." I finally said.

He grinned that grin of his. "I love you too, Ann."

"Forever and always." I said smiling.

"Forever and always." He echoed.

A perfect ending to a perfect night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tee hee. Next chapter's gonna be tons of surprises. (:**

**I'll see if I can post tomorrow, maybe, possibly. Probably not. But I will post Tuesday.**

**Yup. Well, hope you all like this chapter!**

**Enjoy and review, kay? **


	15. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 15**

**-All Good Things Must Come to an End-**

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

_A perfect ending to a perfect night. _

Or not.

I was leaning up to kiss him when a bunch of whistles sounded and cops started running in.

Spot came running up to us, panting and out of breath. "Blink, get her out of here, _now_." That wasn't a suggestion. That was an order.

Blink grabbed my hand without a question and dragged me towards the door.

"Blink! What's going on?"

"I don't really know. But what Spot says, you do."

Some cops were blocking the front door so he took me another way.

"Jack!"

Jack was ushering a bunch little kids out the side door, not wanting them to get in trouble with the law at such a young age.

Jack looked up and waved us over. "Blink, we need to get her out of here." Then he turned to me. "Ann, when you get out, run like hell, and don't stop."

I nodded and turned to Blink. "I love you."

He nodded. "I love you too, Ann." Then he pushed me out the door. It closed right as I stepped out and I ran. I looked back and I ran into a fall.

I fell down and looked up. What I though was a wall, was actually a person. A person I did not want to see.

"Well, well, well. I see little Annie has decided to come running back." He smirked.

"Hunter. Of all days to get me, you choose my birthday?" I sneered.

"Oh Annie. You never learn, do you? Sneering's not ladylike."

Another person stepped out of the darknes. I recognized him as Caleb, one of Hunter's goons.

"What are you gonna do? You can't take me. The cops are here." I thought I had beaten them at their own game.

"Stupid little Annie. The only reason the cops are here is because of me." Hunter said.

Caleb butted in. "He's right. We came here looking for our dear little sister that the newsies kidnapped."

Just then, the door opened and a cop stuck his head out. "Everything under control out here?"

"Oh yes! We found our sister!"

"No! Don't let me take me. I wanna stay here!" I begged the police officer.

"Oh, those horrid street boys. First they kidnap our little Annie and then they made her think this was her home. We'll have to get her home, quick." He nods and I lost all hope.

"If you think I'm going with you, then you're horribly mistaken!" I shouted at them.

Hunter turned to Caleb. "She thinks we're gonna give her a choice. Stupid whore." And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL POV-<strong>

What the three of them didn't know was that a little newsie was watching this whole thing with a tear stained face. After Hunter and Caleb carried Anne away, Mouse ran back inside the hall.

"Blink! Jack! Spot!"

He looked around the hall, which had been destroyed during all the commotion, but all he saw were a few Manhattan newsies trying to help clean up, and Medda talking frantically to a cop.

She stopped when she noticed Mouse sitting there crying, walking away from the policeman, the argument long forgotten.

"What's wrong, honey?" Medda asked gently.

Mouse had stopped crying and was stuttering and hiccuping. "T-they" _hiccup. _"T-took." _hiccup_. "H-her." He then started crying again.

"There, there. It's all right." Medda cooed, trying to calm the child. "The boys will get out of jail soon, they'll get her back." Medda was willing herself not to cry. At least not in front of Mouse.

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

"I hate you." I spat at Hunter. "I hate you so much."

He smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?" He crossed the room to the door. "Goodnight Annie. I'll see you in the morning. Then your real punishment will begin." With that, he closed the door and I heard a soft click, meaning that he locked it. I had no way to escape. There was a window, but it too remains under lock and key, and it could only open us so far.

I sat in the corner, not crying because I had already cried so much earlier. I was thinking of what happened tonight. How such a wonderful, perfect night could go wrong in so little time.

I hope they're all okay.

I wonder what they're doing right now.

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL POV-<strong>

"Damn it!" Blink punched the bars of the cell, which caused his to hurt his hand. He swore again.

Spot came up to him. "It's okay. She's gonna be okay."

Blink whirled around to face the much shorter, but much tougher newsie. "How do you know? None of us know what happened to her! I don't even know why I'm here! Damn it!" He punched the wall again. "You didn't love her."

In one swift movement, Spot swung his arm and hit Blink in the face, causing the others to gasp and Blink to fall on the ground.

"Shut up! Okay! Just shut up! Yes. We don't know what happened to her, but don't you dare saw we didn't love her. We love her, maybe not in the way you do, but just as much as you do. And don't you ever say we didn't."

Jack stood up and pushed Spot away. "Stop it. We'se stuck in here for who knows how long, so shut up and stop yelling!"

They both moved away grudgingly, both muttering, "Now who's yellin'" and, "Who made youse King?"

The guard assigned to watch them had an amused expression on his face. The next few hours were going to be more entertaining than he thought.

Jack looked at him and scowled. "What the hell youse smilin' 'bout?" He just laughed. Jack sighed frustratingly and ran a hand through his hair. "Why are we'se here? We'se didn't do nothing."

The guard, whose nametag read Joe, shuffled through the papers on his desk and picked one up. He skimmed the paper quickly and shook his head then whistled. "Looks like you boys got yourself in a bit of trouble. Says here you all are charged for the kidnapping of Annabelle Matthews."

Eight newsies' jaws hit the ground.

"Youse gotta be kidding me!" Mush yelled out.

"We'se didn't kidnap her!" Race said. "She came to us!"

Joe shrugged. "Not my problem." He looked at his pocket watch. "My shift's over. See you in the morning, boys."

He grabbed his coat and ran out, leaving the boys in their cell.

Most of the boys had gotten over the shock of being accused of kidnapping Ann, but Spot on the other hand was fuming.

"What the hell! I didn't kidnap Ann! None of us did! How would a bunch of raggedy newsies kidnap a goil like her without getting' noticed? I didn't even know the girl until that stupid poker night." The small Irish boy was now muttering in Gaelic and everyone else just left him alone to cool off.

Blink ,though, still had not said a single word since Spot hit him.

"Hey Blink? You'se okay?"

He cursed under his breath and looked up holding his nose.

"I'm gonna kill Conlon. He broke my nose."

Everyone just laughed slightly and it made them all feel better, but not much.

"Seriously though, Blink. What are we'se gonna do. 'bout Ann, I mean."

"I don't know, Race. I just hope she's okay and we'll get out soon."

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

I sighed, there's not telling what happened to them.

I just hope they're okay and that I'll get out soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all hate me for this chapter. Sorry, it had to be here.**

**And sorry I couldn't update yesterday. July 4th, family things. Plus I had a wedding to go too. So, yeah. Haha. And I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so I can't update tomorrow, or Thurday, maybe not even Friday? I don't know yet. But whenever I get internet, I will update. And, I'll try to post another chapter by tonight if I can.**

**Well, I hope you all like this chapter! **

**Enjoy and review!**


	16. Story Time

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 16**

**-Story time-**

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL POV-<strong>

"Jack." Mush whispered.

"What Mush?" Jack said tiredly.

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither." Specs spoke up.

Skittery agreed. "Yeah."

Jack then realized that everyone else was awake and couldn't sleep, just like himself.

He looked at the clock on the wall and it read 10:00. Pretty early for them.

"Hey, I'se got an idea." Race started. "Let's tell each other stories. Happy stories, you know, a happier moment in our lives. To get our mind off of being in a cell."

Jack stared at him. "What are you, three? Do you need us to tell you a bedtime story?"

Race rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot. But c'mon. It's not like we got anything better to do."

Jack sighed. "Alright." The eight of them sat in a circle. "I'll start." He volunteered.

The others nodded and he began his story. "Okay, well this was when Ann first came to stay with us. It was during the middle of the night, and youse all was makin' a lot of noise and bein' annoyin', so I got up. I wasn't thinkin' and it was the middle of the night, so I walk into the guest room, thinking it was empty. And I lay down on the bed, huggin' what I thought was a pillow. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, Ann yellin' at me from her bed. She pushes me out the door and locks it." Jack finishes embarrassed.

They boys start cracking up.

"So that's why she got mad at you?" Blink said laughing.

"Shut up! What's your story?"

Blink grimaced, not wanting to tell his story, but he sighed and finally gave in. "Alright. So one day, before she was my goil, we was sellin' the mornin' papes together. She was sittin' in the grass, lookin' like an angel, like always. So I was too busy staring at her, and not paying attention to where I was goin'. And so I ran into a tree. Right in front of her. And she started laughing so hard. So whenever we sell together, she always warns me 'bout running into trees."

The boys shook their heads and smiled. "Be careful about those trees, Blink. They're real dangerous." Specs said laughing. The boys laughed at Blink's expense and went onto their next story. Skittery was up next.

"Since we're all tellin' stories about Ann, I'll just tell you one. So me and her, we were going to the market to get some fresh vegetables for her to cook with. All of a sudden, I heard this buzzin' noise in my ear and Ann screams, saying there was a bee on my face. I freaked out and and told her to get it off. What I meant was for her too shoo it away, but instead she decided to slap me as hard as she could. But the thing was, the bee flew off before her hand reached my face. So she slapped me for nothin' and I got the full impact of it. And boy, can she slap hard. That girl has an arm." He laughed nervously and turned to Blink. "I would not get that girl mad if I were you."

Dutchy started laughing the hardest and they all looked at him, wondering what was so funny.

Skittery scowled. "It wasn't that funny, you know."

Dutchy sat up, holding his stomach. "I know, but you told me you got that bruise from a fight. It was really from getting punched by Ann!"

He started laughing some more and this time the others joined him.

Skittery scowled again and looked at Spot, who was laughing so hard he was crying. "Okay, so what's your story?"

Spot sat up and wiped away stray tears. "Mine's not really a story. It explains why I always call her Annabelle instead of Ann. You see, my mother's name was Annabelle, a real pretty name if you ask me. And she died when I was real little, so by calling Ann Annabelle, I'll always have a piece of me ma with me." He paused and looked around the circle. "And if any of you tell a soul 'bout this, I'll personally soak you."

Everyone was quiet until Race yelled out, "Spot's a momma's boy!" The others, knowing Race was the only on who could get away with saying something like that to Spot and not get punched in the face, were trying to hold in their laughter, not wanting to get the wrath of Spot Conlon.

Spot scowled and looked at Race. "What's your story, smartass."

Race's grin quickly faded, replaced by a frown. "Oh, uh, I'll pass."

Jack shook his head. "Oh no you don't. We told ours, you better tell yours."

Race sighed. "Oh, alright. Well, youse know how I didn't really like Ann at first? Well, the first few days she was here, I was in her room snooping through her stuff, tryin' to find a reason for us to kick her out. So I was goin' through her dresser where her clothes were. I opened a drawer and she walked in. She marched right up to me and slapped me, sayin' that I was a pig and a pervert for looking through her undergarments. That was when I realized that the drawer I had opened were her undergarments. I didn't even realize it." He looked down, embarrassed. "Oh, and Skittery's right, she may not be able to fight, but she sure has a good arm."

Mush was laughing the hardest. "Serves you right for lookin' through her stuff."

"What? I was lookin' for dirt on her!"

"Are you sure you weren't just lookin' through her undergarments?" Specs teased.

"Shut up, I bet your story's no better."

Specs quickly shut up. "You're right, my story is not better. So we're just gonna pass me now.

"Ha. Ha. That's so funny. Now tell." Skittery deadpanned.

"Yeah, we don't got all day." Mush said.

"Mush, actually, we do. We're stuck in a cell." Blink replied.

"Shut up. Just share." Spot said frustrated.

"Fine. But me and Dutchy's is a joint story. Remember Romeo and Juliet?" Dutchy started cracking up and nodded.

"Oh that was a funny one." He said between laughs. "I'll start it out. So, me and Specs, we got stuck with watchin' the younger ones when youse all went to Medda's. And youse dragged Ann along. Well, they kids were all asleep, so me and Specs were bored outta our minds."

Specs continued it. "So we find a book. It just so happens to be Romeo and Juliet. Must've been Ann's, unless one of you want to admit to owning it." Silence. "I thought so. But anyway, I tell Dutchy to to read it with me, he didn't want to read the part of Juliet, and neither did I. So we flipped a coin. I lost. The whole play was pretty boring, so we started makin' up our own lines." He looked at Dutchy, not wanting to finish it."

"So Specs, he was still playing the part of Juliet. And he was saying to me in this high pitched voice, "Oh, how I love you so." Right when he says that, Ann walks in. She looked at us, turned bright red, and apologized for ruining a 'moment' and run to her room. We'se had to explain to her what really was goin' on." Dutchy finished and looked at the guys.

They're dieing on the floor laughing. Specs just scowls and Dutchy is sitting there giggling to himself, since he thought it was pretty funny himself.

Race shakes his head. "Of all the books you coulda picked, you chose Romeo and Juliet?"

"Shut up. It was a random one we found layin' around."

"Youse killin' me, guys. Your stories are really killin' me." Blink says laughing. "Okay, who's left?" He looked around the circle, his eyes landing on Mush. "Aha! Mush. Youse the last one."

Mush feigned surprise. "I'se am? There must be someone else left here!" He looked all around, trying in vain to find someone who hasn't told their story yet. They just smirked at him.

"Mush, youse the last one, go." Skittery urged.

"Oh, alright." Mush sighed. "So me and Ann were headin' home for lunch, after sellin' the mornin' edition. It was raining real hard. Well, I was tryin' to show off by doin' a flip off a barrel. Well I got on it and the rain was pelting down and right when I was 'bout to flip, I slip. Right off the barrel." He hung his head in shame, turning bright red.

The boys were laughing, like always. "You deserved it, show off." Skittery muttered good naturedly.

"And here I thought you were superhuman! Always flipping off barrels and wagons." Spot said laughing.

Mush stuck his tongue out and laughed.

Everyone, if only for a few seconds, were happy, like the good old times. When they were young, and just had fun like this. Then they remembered they weren't kids anymore. Sure, some of them were only 16, like Mush, and still considered a kid, but by being a newsie, they grow up fast.

They're no longer the the kids that they used to be. No longer the boys that feared cooties or played in the mud. They were men now, leaders. Adults. Soon, the would become the age where they can't afford to be a newsie anymore. The can't afford to be kids.

They don't fear cooties. They have girls to take care of. They don't play in the dirt. They have territory wars. And they're no longer kids. They're men.

They can't afford to goof off like they just were now.

There was an awkward pause as everyone dwelled on this revelation.

Jack's not the super leader he tries to be, he makes mistakes too. Blink's not the charming ladies man, he makes a fool out of himself all the time. Skittery's not this tough newsie, he can get beat up by a girl. Spot's not this cold blooded heartless leader, he has feelings too, you know. Race, he's not someone who can gamble his way out of anything, sometimes he gets caught. Specs and Dutchy, they're not the smart ones, they can be pretty stupid. And Mush, not this superhuman athletic gymnast, he can slip up too.

Even though they weren't planning on telling stories about Ann, she somehow wound up in all their stories. They're wrapped around her little finger, they think the world of her, and vise versa. The girl that had willingly stayed at the lodging house. Cook, cleaned, cared for, and loved them all. All on her own account. The girl that wormed her way into all of their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two updates in one day! Yee! Haha.**

**Anyway, I hope this makes up for not being able to post for a few days! I'll post again as soon as I can, really. I'll try to write type another chapter before tomorrow, and we'll see if I can post it. No promises!**

**And thanks for all the reviews and stuff, guys. Means a lot!**

**Well, enjoy and review!  
><strong>


	17. Insomnia

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 17**

**-Insomnia-**

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL POV-<strong>

After all of them had finished their stories, most of them went to sleep, or At least tried too.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Blink though, he was not getting even a wink of sleep. He was worrying about Ann. He was praying to God, something he hadn't done in a long time, that she'll be okay.

Jack, well, he couldn't go to sleep knowing Blink was sitting there worrying about Ann. Because he too worried for her.

Spot, he couldn't sleep because... well, he just couldn't sleep on the floor. Besides, Dutchy was right next to him, snoring right into his ear. I mean, who could sleep with that?

Dutchy, well he was asleep. I mean, no one could be that good of an actor. At least someone got some sleep...

Skittery, being skittery as ever. You see, he hates being in jail. Last time was, well, let's see. There was when he got caught stealing bread, and then when he punched a cop. Oh, and there was the time when he 'harassed' a girl. I mean, all he did was ask her to buy a paper. It's not like he touched her or anything. He might of winked and flirted, but is that really harassment? Anyway, oh yeah, last time he was in jail was for the rally. The strike. He's been a good little boy ever since. Either that, or he's just really good at not getting caught...

Oh, poor Mush. You didn't hear this from me, but Mush is scared of the dark. That's why he always insists on having one candle lit at all times in the lodging house. He says it's so he can see at night, but that's a lie. There is a candle on the desk outside of the cell, but it's quickly melting, and the light is getting smaller and smaller...

Race, oh Race. Dreaming of the horses again. How do I know? Oh, he talks in his sleep. "Go! Go! Go! C'mon horsey! Win! I want my money!" Poor Race, even in his dreams he loses bets.

Ah, Specs. Oh how he longed for a book or something to do. He's been laying here for the past who knows how longs and the one thing he can do is count how many times Race says "Damn horse" in his sleep. Oh. He said is again...

Blink has his head in his hands, worrying about Ann. He kept trying to be positive, trying to persuade himself to believe that Ann is safe and sound at the lodging house. But he had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

Jack, he's just worried. For his newsies, for Manhattan. Everything. But especially Ann. Hopefully she took his advice and ran like all hell broke loose.

Spot tossed and turned for what seemed like the tenth time in that hour alone, trying to block out Dutchy's snoring- Who had the great idea of putting Spot next to Dutchy?

Dutchy's snoring away like there's no tomorrow. And to him, there probably's not going to be a tomorrow.

Skittery just heard a noise. Oh, and another. Is that rat noises he hears? It better be his imagination running wild again...

No, Mush. That wasn't a shadow you saw moving. Nothing there. Just the dark...

Hey, Race is actually winning in this one. "Give me my money, losers." Typical Race.

Oops. Looks like Race lost again. Better add that to your count of how many times Race says "Damn horse" in his sleep, Specs.

Six out of eight boys have insomnia tonight.

Boys, boys, boys. When are you ever going to learn that you need your rest if you're going to be saving a damsel in distress?

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to get it out today. Three chapters in ONE day. ****You guys are so lucky.**

**I loved writing this chapter. It was so fun, haha. I know it's not much, but once I can post again, chapter 18 is going to be longer. **

**I really hope you guys like this, hearing from you guys just makes my day(:**

**So, like always, enjoy and review, kay?  
><strong>


	18. Worrying

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 18**

**-Worrying-**

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL POV-<strong>

Blink couldn't take it anymore. "Ah! I can't take this anymore!" He knew everyone was awake, if they weren't he wouldn't be screaming like an idiot in fear of a grouchy Spot Conlon.

"What Blink? What now?" Jack asked tiredly. He had just started to drift off to sleep, and now Blink was interrupting him.

"Yeah Blink. I'se was gettin' sleep." A muffled voice came from the floor. It belonged to Race, who was in the middle of one of his dreams.

"Me too!" Dutchy said, rubbing his eyes.

"We can't just sit here and do nothin!" Blink said exasperated.

"Well, what do you wanna do? We already told stories. Just go to sleep." Skittery said frustratingly.

"Yeah Blink, maybe you should get some rest, it is pretty late..." Mush was just as annoyed as the others, but he at least he spoke to Blink in a nicer tone.

"If all of youse don't shut up right now, I will soak you." Spot said. That wasn't a threat. That was a promise.

But of course, Blink, being stupid as he is, just kept talking. "No! I mean about Ann! What are we gonna do when we get out of jail?"

"If we get out of jail..." Specs muttered under his breath.

"Anyway," Blink shot him a glare. "We need a plan!"

Jack sighed. "Blink, what if she's fine. What is she's back at the lodgin' house, sleeping peacefully. What _we_ should be doing!" He groaned and the others muttered their agreement.

Blink stared at him. "And what if she isn't."

Everyone thought this over. They all knew this was a possibility, but unlike Blink, they tried not to dwell on this fact too much.

Then Spot spoke up. Blink braced himself for another yelling or beating, but none came. Instead Spot agreed with him. "Blink's right. We can't just take a risk and assume she's alright. There's gonna be no harm done if we take the extra step and make sure we have a plan." He paused. "And think about it... We were arrested for her kidnapping. The bulls ain't gonna let her go back to the lodgin' house. So if you really think 'bout it, they would take her away, right?"

The others, with an exception of Blink, grumbled, but they knew he was right.

"Alright." Jack sighed. He looked at the others, who are silent. "Well? What's out plan?"

Blink grins. "Well, first think we do when we get out is see if she's at the lodgin' house."

"And if she is, no need to look for her." Mush said smiling, but then his face fell. "But if she isn't..." He trailed off.

Everyone was silent as they thought of the next step.

"Well," Jack started. "We should probably make a list of who would tell the bulls we kidnapped her..."

The eight looked at each other. One name in everyone's mind.

Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

I woke up and the sun was shining through the window.

I groaned, it's too bright. Wait, why is it bright outside? I should be awake! Kloppman didn't wake me up!

I shot out of bed and then suddenly realized that I wasn't in the lodging house anymore.

Where am I?

I looked around, small bed, small window, closed door...

Oh. The events from yesterday came flooding back. I sank to the ground, all of my energy suddenly drained.

I just sat there, waiting for Hunter to come do whatever form of punishment he had in mind. It's not like I could escape. I could barely keep my eyes open, slowly falling asleep...

–

"Wake up you stupid whore." I woke up when I got a smack across the face. I stared into Hunter's cold eyes.

"I'm up." I spat.

That earned me another slap. "Don't talk back to me."

I kept quiet this time, even though there was a smartass reply on the tip of my tongue. I've been spending too much time around the boys.

"Now listen to me. What happened last time won't happen again. You're not going to escape again. I'll make sure of that. Last time was a mistake, don't count on me letting you out of my sight." He looked me up and down with disgust. "Where'd you get that dress?"

I looked down and I realized I was still wearing my new dress Sarah gave me.

"Friend." That was my reply. I guess it was the wrong answer.

_SMACK_

"I'm not going to ask you again, who gave you that dress?"

I was not going to submit to him that easily.

"You just asked me again."

_SMACK_

"Don't be a smartass. Just tell me where you got the damn dress."

Easy answer. "No."

_SMACK_

By now, my cheek was getting red, and it hurt, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing the reaction he wants from me.

"Just take the ugly thing off and put this on."

My dress was not ugly. I gritted my teeth. I was going to say no again, but thought better of it. It was getting hot wearing this and I didn't want to walk around in a big dress.

I took what looked right a rag from his hand and asked him, "Where am I supposed to change?"

"Here."

"Are you gonna leave?"

_SMACK_

My cheek was going to bruise soon. He doesn't even have the courtesy of switching hands and hitting my other cheek.

"Don't tell me what to do." He growled angrily. "You've been a bad little girl. No food for you today. I'll see you later."

He walked out of the room and I clicked, letting me know he locked it.

I stare out the window. I can see the dock from here, but it's pretty far away. I can the dock from here, but it's pretty far away. I can still see the newsies from here though.

Look, there's Fender. Spot's second, talking to the others frantically. Last time I was here in this house, I hadn't known any of the newsies, but now that I do, and I can tell something's wrong.

I frown when I see the crates piled high, that's normal... But where's the person always sitting on them? Watching over his city? Where's Spot?

That's when I start to worry about the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL POV-<strong>

"Boys! Get up! Get up!"

Jack rolls over. "Go away, Kloppman. I'se tired."

Joe rolls his eyes. "I'm not Kloppman, and you're in jail."

All the boys wake up when they hear that.

"Are ya gonna let us out?" Mush says, rubbing his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Boys, you're free. Seems there was some mistake. So you're not guilty." Joe said.

"We'se were never guilty in the first place." Spot mutters.

Joe opens the cell door and lets them out. "Yes! I'm free! I'm free!" Dutchy screams, running around crazily.

Specs rolls his eyes. "We were in there for one night."

Dutchy stopped and glared at him.

"Boys! We're free!" Blink said happily. Then he remembers something. "We need to get to the lodgin' house!"

The others looked confused.

"We'se gotta find Ann!" Blink said and started running And without a moment's hesitation, the others followed.

They had to find Ann.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated! There was internet at the airport, so here we are!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I just finished typing this and yesterday I didn't have time, plus I didn't have internet.**

**Anywhoo, it's probably very early in the morning when I update this for you all, because I am in Hong Kong right now and the time is all messed up for me, so I don't really know what time it is. Haha(:**

**Okay, well I'll try posting again sometime soon, might not be tomorrow, I don't know yet. So sorry in advance. **

**Well, enjoy and review!**


	19. Lost and Found

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 19**

**-Lost and Found-**

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL POV-<strong>

The eight boys barged into the lodging house to see the rest of the Manhattan newsies with grim expressions on their faces. They looked up and immediately smiled at seeing the boys okay.

"Guys! You're back!" Crutchy said.

"Where's Ann?" Blink asked, completely ignoring him.

When no one replied, his heart sank. His instinct was right, something was wrong.

Kloppman came out to see what all the noise was about. "Boys! You're back! Why were you all in jail?"

Blink didn't even bother to answer his question. "Kloppman, do you know where Ann is?"

He thought for a moment. "No, I can't recall I have since yesterday. She might be at Medda's though. Mouse stayed over there last night. He might now where she is. Why? Is something wrong?" Kloppman asked, worry evident on his face.

"Nothin' to worry 'bout. We're gonna be at Medda's." Blink was already out the door.

* * *

><p>The boys walked into Irving Hall together and went backstage to find Medda.<p>

"Medda!" Dutchy yelled out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What is it?" Her tone softened when she saw the boys. "Oh, boys. I'm so glad you all are alright." She hugged each one. "Now, if your looking for Mouse, he's in the back, he had a long day yesterday."

They nodded understandingly. "Yeah, we'se all did, but we're here for Annabelle. Is she here, Medda?" Spot asked.

"Oh, boys, I should tell you something. Sit down. All of you." She said, her expression grim.

They each pulled up a chair and sat down, waiting for Medda. "Boys, Ann's not here.

"What do ya mean? Where is she then?" Mush asked, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but," Medda hesitated. "Ann was taken last night."

They jumped out of their seats. "What? By who? Who took Ann?"

"Blink, sit down." Jack commanded. Then turned to Medda. "Can you tell us what happened, Medda?"

"Yesterday night, when you pushed the kids and Ann out the back door, someone was waiting for her. Mouse saw the whole thing. He came running back in crying and told me the whole story. Ann was taken by someone named Hunter?" She paused and let them take in the information. She had no idea who this Hunter was, and from the looks of it, he didn't seem like a nice guy.

Every boy's featured hardened, and a look of anger passed through their faces. Medda was dumbfounded.

Jack saw her expression and explained through gritted teeth. "Hunter's Ann's brother."

"Oh! So she does have some family. Well since it's her brother, you shouldn't be worried." Medda's smile faltered when she noticed no one else smiling.

Spot spoke up. "Medda's you'se didn't let him finish." Medda looked at him. "Hunter's her abusive brother."

Medda almost cried right then and there. How could this Hunter be so cruel to such a sweet little girl? Their girl. _Her_ girl. Over the past few weeks, Medda had come to love Ann, thinking the world of her, treating her as if her own daughter. Though Ann may hate her dresses, she of course loved Medda. And now? Well, Ann was with Hunter. Her _abusive _brother. And who know's what's gonna happen to her.

* * *

><p>They were back at the lodging house, discussing a plan.<p>

"My men can take him, we don't need Brooklyn's help." Jack was too proud to admit that he did, in fact, need Spot's help.

Spot looked at him incredulously. "Really, Jack? Spinner is six. I hardly call that a man. Half of your newsies are under the age of 13, and they don't even know what's going on. And if you don't want all of Brooklyn to go rampagin' through the streets lookin' for Ann, then let me bring Fender and a few of my boys."

Jack sighed. "Spot, this is Manhattan's problem. Not Brooklyn's. We can't drag you into this."

Race stood up. "Jack, if we don't get enough people, we're not gonna be able to get Ann. We don't have enough boys, and Spot's offerin'."

"Look, this ain't just Manhattan's problem. Hunter used to, and probably still does, live in Brooklyn. That's my turf. My problem. Besides, the boys loved Ann last time she came to visit."

Jack sighed. There was no point in arguing with Conlon. When he says jump, you ask how high. Once he gets his mind set, there's no changing it. What Brooklyn wants, Brooklyn gets.

"Alright." Jack says, spit shaking with Spot. "Appreciate it."

"No problem. We're gonna get her back. Don't worry."

They all nodded and agreed. They do love Ann. She was a big part of their lives. She stuck with them through thick and thin. She made them laugh, they made her laugh. She was one of them. They were a family. They were going to get her back.

"Okay boys. We need a plan. We know she's with hunter, but we need to know where." Jack looked around. No one said anything.

"We should check her house!" Itey yelled out.

Race rolled his eyes. "Do you know where that is?"

Itey shrank back into his seat.

"Does _anyone_ know where she lives?" Race continued.

No answer.

He sighed and sat back down.

"How do you know she's at her house, though? She could be anywhere." Specs called out.

"Specs is right." Jack said, defeated.

"I know where she is." Blink said suddenly, thinking of something important.

"Well? Were you gonna wait until we found her to tell us?" Race said frustratedly.

"Calm down and let him talk." Spot nodded at Blink and told him to continued.

"She lived in Brooklyn right?"

At this, Spot's head snapped up. "What 'bout Brooklyn?"

Blink rolled his eyes. "Race, remember that time me and you took her to Sheepshead Races?"

"Yeah. Oh! I remember now!"

"Wait, you all were in Brooklyn and I didn't know?" Spot said, standing up.

Jack pushed him aside. "Spot, get your big ego outta my way. I can't see Race. Anyway, you don't know everythin' 'bout Brooklyn. You still don't know that I go to the dock to take a swim sometimes." Jack quickly shut his mouth and looked at Spot, realizing his mistake. "Uh...I mean-"

"Save it Cowboy. I already knew that." Spot smirked, his ego growing even bigger.

Race sighed impatiently. "Both of you, shut it. This is important." He glared at the two. "Anyway, well, me and Blink were takin' her though Brooklyn, and we were gonna cut through this fancy neighborhood where all the rich folk live, she said she didn't want to go there. Somethin' 'bout her old house and bad memories?" He asked, not really sure and looked to Blink. Blink nodded and continued.

"So, knowing Hunter, he was real spoiled, wasn't he, Spot?"

"Oh yeah. The second he heard about him getting that inheritance from his parents, he ran down to the docks and told me he was rich again and that he didn't need me or the newsies and then pushed me into the water." Spot said.

"Yeah, well, he probably didn't want to give up his old house, so he and Ann are probably still there!" Blink finished.

Jack looked thoughtful for a second. "Okay, listen. I know you miss Ann and all, but we're not even sure that's where they're at. Or if they're still in Brooklyn. But one thing is for sure. We can't just go charging into Brooklyn like that."

Spot looked up at the mention of his city. "I second that. We can't just go chargin' into the rich side of town, demandin' for a goil who may or may not be there."

"Fine. Then how do we find out if she's there or not?" Blink huffed irritable. He just wanted his girl back.

"Uh, I'll let you guys figure that out. I gotta get back. Let me boys know I'm alright. See you later, 'Hattan." Spot waved and left them to figure out the plan.

"So, what;s the plan?" Race asks through his cigar.

Jack sighed, defeated. "We got no clue where she is. Maybe we go 'round city lookin'? Wait a few days, see what happens? Maybe we'll find somethin' then." He finally said.

The rest sighed, knowing that this was the only plan they had so far.

"I'll tell Spot to keep Brooklyn on the look out. Just get some rest now." Jack said and left. The others following him to the bunk room.

* * *

><p><em>ONE WEEK LATER<em>

After a hard day of selling and looking for Ann, the newsies gathered in the lodging house for an emergency meeting Jack called. Even Spot was here.

"It's been a week guys, anythin'?" Jack asked.

Sadly, they shook their heads.

"This isn't good. The little ones are wonderin' where Ann is. Sayin' she's with her some family member ain't gonna cut it no more."

Spot sighed. "Maybe we've just lost her. It's been a week and-"

Blink crosses the room and gets up in his face. "No. She's not gone. We're gonna find her. With or without your help."

Jack pulls Blink away while Spot fumes. "You better control that temper of yours. It's gonna get you in trouble one day."

Blink scowled. "Shut up!"

"Both of you, shut up. We're here for Ann. If she was here, she wouldn't be happy at how much we're fightin'."

It was true, everyone was so stressed. Attempting to find Ann was going nowhere, and trying to sell papers at the same time wasn't helping. It was really getting to them. There was so much tension. And people were snapping at each other left and right.

Skittery groaned and stood up. "God! What is up with you? We're gonna let a goil come and mess with our life? Just forget 'bout her already! She's gone! Never comin' back!" He immediately regretted what he said. In actuality, he wanted her back too, but all this fighting was really getting to him and he just snapped. He was going to apologize until Blink jumped on him.

"Take that back, Daniels." He growled, using Skittery's real last name.

Skittery pushed him off. "Make me, Parker."

"Get up. Both of you." Jack yelled. "NOW!"

"We need to stop fightin; and find Ann." Race said.

A murmur of agreement rang through the room.

"Anyone got a plan?" Mush asked.

They all shrugged, and then Jack's face lights up. "I got it!"

Blink looked at him excitedly.

"Well? What?"

"You said she used to live in Brooklyn, right?" Blink nodded.

Jack grinned. "Good. Now, does anyone happen to have a fancy suit?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it. The nerve of 'em." Race mumbled to himself while walking up the steps to one of the big houses and knocked.<p>

The plan Jack came up with was to dress someone up all nice and fancy looking and send them off to Ann's old neighborhood. But since they didn't know which house, they would pick one and knock, asking for the Matthews residence.

Since no one wanted to do that, they drew straws. Race's luck was just rotten that day and he got the stuck with the job.

"Stupid Jack with his stupid idea. This ain't gonna help anyhow." He muttered under his breath. He put on a fake cheery disposition and reminded himself to not let his accent slip.

The young woman who opened the door, who he assumed was the maid, looked him up and down. She looked bored, obviously not interested in what he had to say.

"Yes? How may I help you... Mister?" She raised and eyebrow.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh, yes. I was looking for the Matthews residence. Would you direct me to it?" He said, his accent gone.

Now she looked interested. "Hunter and Annabelle Matthews live right over..." She pointed five house down. "There. Such sweet things. I heard Annabelle went missing for a few months, they found her a few days ago. Purely darling, that girl. Hunter was ecstatic, that boy. Such a nice family." She gossiped.

"Thank you miss." He tipped his hat and walked away.

Women. All the same. Only wanting to gossip. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Now for the hard part. Going over to the house. Race ran so many different scenarios in his head, none of them ending happily.

He got to the house and waited there, too scared to knock. He finally got the nerve and tentatively knocked on the door three times.

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

_Knock knock knock_

Who would be here? I was sitting in the common room, knitting. It's not like there was anything better for me to do. Hunter was in the other room, writing a letter to an old 'friend'. Caleb was sitting in front of me, watching me intently.

He had been extra careful about not letting me escape again. Had Caleb watching me at all times, and he locked all doors and windows, keeping the key to himself and Caleb. He had let me out of that dreadful room, but still, I wasn't allowed many freedoms.

"Caleb! Get the door! I'm busy!" Hunter bossed Caleb around all the time, and Caleb doesn't seem like he likes it too much, I don't know why he still stays here.

Caleb grudgingly got up, still keeping a wary eye one me, muttering about Hunter being bossy and pushy.

From my position in the room, I cold see the door, so when Caleb opened it, I could see perfectly who was there:

Racetrack Higgins.

"Yes, can I help you?" Caleb asked in a bored tone.

Race's eyes traveled the room and they were wide when they recognized me. I was too shocked to do something, so I just sat there, praying he wouldn't let on that he saw me. Hunter would surely kill him. Of course, Race, being the master gambler, wiped any traces of recognition from his face and put on his best poker face. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Thank God for your gambling skills, Race.

"Oh, I was looking for the Daniels household, is this it?" He lied smoothly.

Caleb looked bored, clearly not noticing he was a newsie. "No." He said flatly.

Race, still keeping on his poker face, tipped his hat, said thank you, and bid him a good day.

Wow, Race is good.

Caleb shut the door and sat down without a second thought.

I continued my knitting but secretly smiled to myself.

The boys had found me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I've been too busy! But I got this out, and I'm gonna get chapter 20 out soon. (hopefully?)**

**Anyway, the updates are gonna be pretty scarce, not gonna be everyday anymore, considering I don't have anymore pre-written chapters and I'm on vacation until the end of July.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter very much, I was being lazy and tired from the jet lag so... **

**Yeah, well, I'm out of my little funk and I'm gonna be typing again! **

**Well, hope you like this!(:**

**Enjoy and review!**


	20. Traitor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 20**

**-Traitor-**

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL POV-<strong>

Race ran as fast as he could back to the lodging house. He had to tell them what he knew.

But when he reached the door, there was a lot of screaming inside.

He opened the door hesitantly to find Skittery at the top of the staircase and Blink being held back at the bottom.

"Youse a lousy piece of-" Blink stopped when Jack glared at him and rephrased his words. "I can't believe youse would do that to Ann! She loved youse like a brother! And you go and do that to her?"

Skittery was near tears now. "C'mon Blink. I told you, he threatened me. I didn't want to hurt her!"

Race walked up to Crutchy, who was watching everything. "What's goin' on?"

"I really don't know. One minute we were waiting' for you to come back, and then the next Skittery goes crazy and Blink punches him square in the mouth. I don't know what happened in between."

Race groaned. "Well, where's Kloppman?"

Crutchy pointed towards Blink. Kloppman, Jack, Mush, and Snoddy were all holding him back, and Blink still wasn't giving up.

"Stop! Blink! Calm down! Skittery go lock yourself in the room! I'm goin' to let him go in three seconds. If he catches you, its no longer my problem." Before Jack had even finished talking, Skittery was already half way to the room.

They let Blink go and he ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, yelling at Skittery. They heard a door slam, followed by a thump and Blink screaming, "You can't stay in there forever!" They again heard what sounded like Blink hitting the door. "Go to hell, Skittery."

Blink was still seething when he came back down, and Race was still confused.

He walked up to Jack. "What's going on?"

"Did you find her?" Jack seemed to ignore his question.

Race nodded but wouldn't tell him the details. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Follow me."

The others were trying to calm down Blink and Jack and Race walked into the kitchen.

They were about to sit down when the door burst open to reveal an out of breath Spot. "Is it true? Did Skittery really sell her out? I came as soon as I heard."

Jack motioned for him to sit down. "So what happened?" Race asked.

"Skittery's been helping Hunter." Jack said, his face emotionless.

"What?"

"Let me finish. No more interruptions." Jack looked at Spot. "You too."

"Okay, well, we was waitin' around for you to come back. A letter came, for someone named Michael. Skittery said that was his first name, so he read it. All of a sudden, Skittery busts out crying and apologizin' and he just lost it. We didn't even know why. When Blink asked him what was wrong, everythin' poured out and he showed us the letter. Here." Jack held out the letter and Race and Spot read it.

_Michael,_

_If you tell people what is going on, you're going to regret it. I can do whatever I want to Ann, and if you make the mistake of telling your little street rat friends about this, I can kill her. And you. Just keep that in mind. I want you to come by soon, I have a little surprise for you. Oh and thanks for telling me where Ann was. _

_-Hunter_

Race and Spot's jaw dropped, and they were speechless. Why would Skittery do that to Ann?

Jack continued speaking, not letting the two of them say anything. "Remember Ann telling us about the day one of Caleb's friends was moving? Well, apparently, that was Skittery. After they moved, well, he lost everything and he became a newsie. But anyway, him and Hunter had been keeping in touch. Hunter told him everything about his plan. And when Skittery figured out that Ann and Hunter's sister were one and the same, he tried to quit. But Hunter threatened him. And so Skittery had to tell him everything or else Hunter would kill him. And well, he did. He sold her out. When Blink found out, he punched him in the face. And that's when the fight broke loose."

Spot stood up. "Where is he? Where the hell is Skittery?"

Jack blocked the door. "Spot, calm down. We're all upset right now, but you gotta remember, Skittery was threatened."

"So? I still wouldn't sell out a girl like that. That's sick."

Race, who had been quiet this whole time, finally spoke up. "Jack's right. If we were in his position, what would we do? Skittery said he tried to get out of it. What would we of done, Spot?"

Spot shut up and sat down, still frustrated. "I guess. Still, it's not right. Where is he anyway?"

"He locked himself in the room. Blink was about ready to kill him. We were all pissed, so lockin' himself in the room was probably the best choice."

Spot sighed again and turned to Race. "I almost forgot, did you find anythin' on Ann?"

Race brightened up. "Oh, yeah. She was there. I saw her! She was knitting but I didn't see Hunter, one of his friends was watching her."

"Did you let him know you knew her?"

Race shook his head. "No. I think she saw me too, but we both kept straight faces."

"Good. Let's tell the others.

* * *

><p>He didn't always hate her so much. In fact, Hunter used to love little Annabelle so much.<p>

She was the highlight of his day, everyday. He was wrapped around her little finger, the best little sister anyone could ask for. _Was_ being the key word.

But she's so grown up now. The spitting image of their mother. It hurts him to look at her. To be reminded of their parents every time he glanced her way.

It was her fault they're dead. He always told himself that. To make himself feel less guilty about beating Ann.

If she hadn't insisted on making cookies, the oven wouldn't have caught on fire. And if she hadn't insisted on going outside, he could of saved his parents.

But it's too late now. It's been six years, and it was still her fault. It will _always_ be her fault.

He tells himself that since it's her fault, she deserves the pain. She deserves what he does to her. She deserves his beatings. It's okay to make her hurt. After what she did to their parents, it's okay.

He tells himself that to make him feel better.

But no matter what he tells himself, he still feels horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I'm officially a horrible person. I don't update in forever, and then I give you all the shortest, crappiest thing I come up with. :/ 20th chapter! I'm so excited though, and sad because this story is coming to a close :( Ugh, this is one of those bittersweet moments... Ugh.  
><strong>

**Anyway, major things change this chapter! First of all, I would like to thank this one reviewer, Fighterr, for giving me this idea. The whole Skittery is one of Hunter's friends thing. In the review, they were like, "I wonder if one of Hunter's friends are in the movie." That got me thinking, and I was like, "I totally have to do that." And poor Skittery, he was just the poor baby that got picked to be a traitor. Don't worry though, he'll become a good guy again soon ;)**

**Oh, also in this chapter, you find out that Hunter DOES have feelings. He's not this heartless, selfish little monster I've made him to be. Actually, yeah, he still is. And I still hate him, even though he is my character... Anyway... Enough of my rambling.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, I already have what I want included in that chapter, sort of... So the update should be quicker. Hopefully.**

**Well, thanks for the reviews and stuff(:**

**Enjoy and review! (Oh, and sorry for this really long author's note. I'd be surprised if any of you actually read all of it...)  
><strong>


	21. Why?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 21.**

**-Why?-**

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL POV-<strong>

"Okay, everyone listen up!" Jack yelled and the room quieted down.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Mush asked.

"Well, you all know what's wrong with the Skittery situation, but I have good news." Jack could speak freely about the Ann situation, Specs had been told everything about Ann before, and had taken the little kids out to the park.

Jack continued speaking. "Race found out where Ann is."

Questions flew at him left and right. "Well, where is she?"

"Is she okay?"

"Are we going to find her?"

"Can I help with the plan?"

The last question was from Skittery, who was still at the top of the staircase, timidly looking down at the expressionless faces of the newsies below him.

"You got a lot of nerve showin' your face again, Michael." Blink said, using Skittery's real name. He was sitting on the couch, with Mush and Spot sitting next to him to make sure he doesn't run off and hurt Skittery, even though they were wanting to do the exact same thing.

Jack looked at Skittery for a second and ignored him and Blink. "Besides from a few visible bruises, she seems to be okay. We know where she is now, so unless they decide to move, things just got a lot easier." Jack looked at Race. "Anythin' you want to add?"

"Nope. Oh wait. We need a plan to get her back."

The other boys started murmuring amongst themselves, thinking of a plan.

"Can I help?" Skittery repeated for the second time.

Everyone stopped talking and stared coldly at him.

Blink was furious. "Do you really think we're goin' to let you help? You're a traitor. You sold out Ann! She loved you, and yet you tell her abuser where she is! And you think we're goin' to let you help? You're crazy."

"But-" Jack stopped Skittery from speaking.

"Skittery, you have less then a minute for you to tell us your plan. It better be worth out time."

Skittery sighed. "Fine. Hunter wants me to meet him sometime, for a surprise. I bet that surprise has to do with Ann. Now, I can go meet him, but bring some of you. But we can't go meetin' at his house, so it has to be somewhere that could be used to our advantage. Somewhere big so we can use it to our advantage. That abandoned warehouse near the Brooklyn bridge."

By now, everyone was quiet, contemplating if they should trust him and his plan or not. It seemed to pass their test, because they nodded, except for Spot and Blink. Blink was just sitting there, staring at the floor, not agreeing, but not disagreeing either. Spot looked a little wary.

"I don't know, Skittery. Bad things happen in warehouses..."

"Well, not if we have a bunch of us, and if only Hunter and his friends, we have the advantage..." He trailed off. It seemed like a good plan in his head, not so much out loud.

"Alright, let's see how this goes. Skittery, go meet up with Hunter tomorrow and tell him to meet you in the warehouse a week from today."

Skittery nodded and headed towards the door to go take a walk and clear his head.

Blink got up and stopped him. "Congratulations, Michael. You redeemed yourself, barely. You've still got a long way to go before you gain back our trust. And walking out of the house to go somewhere, isn't goin' to gain our trust. For all we know, you can be goin' to tell Hunter our plan." He walked away without another word.

Skittery watched the retreating form of his former best friend.

Hearing Blink call him by his given name hurt. If you were a newsie, you were never called your first name unless it was needed.

Skittery sighed and walked back up the stairs, taking Blink's advice.

He was going to get his best friend back. He was going to get Ann back. He was going to gain the newsies' trust. He was going to redeem himself.

Even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNABELLE'S POV-<strong>

It was the day after Race had found me, and I was sitting in the kitchen, staring at my "dinner", if you can even call it that. It was an apple. That was all I had to eat today.

I sighed and took a bite out of my apple.

Hunter entered the room and looked at me. His eyes were puffy and red, and it looked like he was crying, but I doubt he would have any reason to cry. He's not the one being abused.

"Hunter, are you sure keeping her is a good idea? I mean, I bet her friends are still looking for her, and I bet people are getting suspicious." Caleb made the wrong choice of speaking.

"Are you questioning me?" Hunter stared at him.

"N-no." Caleb stuttered under Hunter's cold stare. "I mean," He looked at me apprehensively. "Why are you even doing this? Is she even worth it."

Hunter's stare faltered for a second and I could tell that he wasn't sure of his reason.

I inwardly smiled. Maybe there's hope that I could have my big brother back.

And then he opened his mouth to speak and all my hopes flew out the window. "This little whore? She's not worth anything. But she deserves whatever the I do to her.

Even though his words stung, I could still see the hesitation in his eyes, maybe it isn't too later after all.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Stay here." Hunter said to me. He turned to Caleb. "Watch her. Make sure she doesn't try anything."

Hunter left and Caleb stared after him. "Stupid prick."

I feigned surprise. "Now, Caleb. Is that anyway to talk about your 'friend'?"

Caleb glared at me. "Shut up."

I could tell that Caleb really hated Hunter right now. And I don't blame him. But really, I thought they were better "friends" then that.

I looked away from Caleb and at the doorway. I could faintly hear two people talking. I wonder who it was at the door. Probably some friend of Hunter's.

I was interrupted from my thoughts again when yelling started. I could faintly make out someone yelling, "No, I'm not goin' to." But that was all I could make out.

All of sudden, Hunter came back in, smirking. He looked at Caleb. "Bring her out here. I have someone she might wanna see."

I was confused as Caleb stood up and grabbed my arm, shoving me not so gently out the door.

He pushed me on the floor of the living room and stood there. I looked up and I couldn't believe it.

"Skittery?" I said, barely a whisper.

"See, Annie? This here is my good old friend." Hunter said, throwing an arm around Skittery's shoulders.

"Wha- what? How do you know Skittery?" I asked.

Skittery wasn't looking at me. He wouldn't meet my eyes for some reason, and he kept looking somewhere else. He looked nervous, and was being fidgety.

"You might know my friend here as Skittery, but I remember him as Micheal. You remember Michael, don't you?"

"Our neighbor that moved away, the day our parents died?"

_SMACK_

I got a swift slap to the cheek and I saw Skittery cringe out of the corner of my eye. "I told you never to talk about that day! But do you listen? No! You stupid girl!"

"I'm sorry."

Hunter looked at me and he continued the conversation like he didn't smack me. "Micheal Daniels, right here."

I turned to Skittery. "I didn't know your last name was Daniels."

He didn't answer and I got yelled at again by Hunter. "I also told you to never speak without being spoken to. Why are you so dumb?"

Hunter cleared his throat and continued. "He was the one that led me to the party at Irving Hall. He told me where you were. Everything. I also know about your little boyfriend too, I bet he misses you. And he told me about your little friend, Mouse. And all the others too. I know everything."

My eyes clouded up and my vision started to blur as everything about Skittery being here connected and made sense.

All those letters Skittery had wasted money on were for Hunter. He told him everything. Mouse got hurt because Skittery told Hunter about him. I had blamed myself the whole time. I still did. And Blink? God, I miss that boy so much. Skittery had caused me all this pain, and yet I couldn't bring myself to yell at him.

So all I muttered was one single word. "Why?"

He didn't answer. "Please? Skittery, I think I deserve an answer."

He cringed at how calm I was being. Hunter was sitting back, smirking and enjoying the show. He finally looked at me. "Why are you being so calm? Why aren't you yelling at me?" He wanted me to yell at him. To scream and demand answers.

"You want me to yell at you? Fine. Why would you do that? I think I deserve an answer after everything you put me through." The tears were building up. "We all trusted you, Skittery! I trusted you! Blink trusted you! Jack trusted you! Everyone trusted you, and yet you do this? Hunter hurt Mouse. I always blamed it on myself. You _sat_ there watching me blame myself. And yet it was all because of you!" The tears were falling down my face now. And I was getting louder by the second. "You told him about my birthday party. You let him get me. It was my birthday. My freaking birthday, Skittery. You took Blink away from me! I love him, do you not understand that? I have to go everyday without seeing him for who knows how long! Oh God, Blink. The others. Have they found out yet? I wouldn't blame them for being angry, Skittery. I loved you, Skittery." He cringed again at my use of past tense. "You were my brother. My best friend." He still wasn't looking at me and by now I had stopped screaming. I whispered the last word. "Why?"

I guess he couldn't take it anymore because he ran out. Hunter let him.

"Well, there you have it. You best friend turned traitor. What else will we have in store for you?" Hunter said smirking. "Go clean up and go to your room."

He left and I turned to Caleb. He looked away at my stare. I picked myself off the floor. One question repeating itself in my head.

_Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated! Yay! Haha.**

**Anyway, I was really bored today, and like, had nothing to do, so I just started writing, and this happened! None of this originally was supposed to happen, but then it did, and I think I like it better than my original plan.**

** I know last chapter Hunter became all emotional and stuff, and I had felt sorry for him, but now I don't. I'm back to hating him again, even though _I_ wrote him like that.**

**This story is coming to an end! Only a few more chapters left! But don't worry, you'll see more of Ann in my sequel! ;) It's not going to be focusing on Ann, but Ann will have a part in it. And after I get done with this, I'll start posting that(:  
><strong>

**Okay, enough of my rambling, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy and review!**_  
><em>


	22. Is it Going to Work?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away From the Hunter<strong>

**Ch. 23**

**-Is it Going to Work?-**

* * *

><p><strong>-SKITTERY'S POV-<strong>

I ran away from their house. I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her like that pushed me over the edge. I knew what I had done was horrible, unforgiving even, but hearing her tell me all that stuff that everyone else already told me, that made me feel even worse.

She kept calling me Skittery, when no one else would. She still called me by my newsie name. Even though I didn't deserve it.

She was so calm, until I asked her why she wasn't yelling. Then she exploded. Everything she said was true.

About Mouse, she blamed herself. Everyone knew she blamed herself. She was crying the whole time. It was really my fault. I told Hunter about Mouse. It was my fault, and I sat there watching Ann beat herself over it.

And then her birthday. Of all days, it had to be her birthday. She was having so much fun. Her and Blink were really happy, and then I had to ruin it.

She loved me, lov_ed_ being the key word. I was a brother to her, a best friend. Hunter didn't act like a brother, and now I'm no better.

I have to go fix things. Quick. Before they get out of hand.

I have to tell Jack Hunter agrees. But slight change of plans, Hunter wants it to be tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>-GENERAL POV-<strong>

"Jack! Jack!" Skittery yelled, running down the streets of Manhattan.

Jack was out selling his papers when he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw Skittery running towards him.

Skittery stopped in front of Jack and didn't say anything, taking a breather. Jack looked at him and rolled his eyes. "What's up, Skittery? I gotta get goin'."

"This is important." He said, straightening up.

Jack just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Skittery finally got the hint. "Oh! Hunter agreed and he said he'll meet us in the warehouse-" Before he could finish, Jack cut him off.

"Great, tell the other guys, but I really need to get goin', these papes aren't goin' to sell themselves." He nodded his head and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Jack turned around and suppressed a sigh. "What? What is so important that you can't wait to tell me?"

"Hunter wants to meet tomorrow." Skittery said, will a small glint in his eye, knowing his news was very important.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Jack paced back and forth trying to get his thoughts back together. Watching him, Skittery held in a laugh. "Okay," He said, his thoughts were finally in order. "Get Blink, Race, and Spot and get them to meet me at Tibby's, now." Jack commanded. He was in full leader mode now.

Skittery pouted. "But Race and Spot are all the way in Brooklyn! I just came back!"

"Fine. Get Blink, I'll send someone else to get them."

"Alright." Skittery said, and ran off to find Blink.

"Jesus, what am I gonna do?" Jack said, he sighed and walked to Tibby's to meet Blink, Race, and Skittery, selling papers on the way. Why waste a perfect day of selling?

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting in a booth at Tibby's waiting for Race and Spot. Skittery and Blink had returned a long time ago, with Blink still pouting as he had no idea what was going on.<p>

"Why can't I know _now_?" Blink asked, again.

Jack sighed. "Because I'd rather tell it once to you, Race and Spot instead of three times. Anyway, where are they? I sent Swifty after them hours ago. I made sure he caught a ride on the back of a carriage too! And I'm pretty sure Tibby's is about to close."

Just then, a bell rang and the group looked towards the door, seeing Race and Spot walk in.

Jack waved him over.

"So what's this about? You're lucky some guy at the track kicked me out and I was on my back, or it would have been longer. Now what's this about?"

Jack just nodded, barely acknowledging Race's explanation. Instead, he got straight to the point. "So today, Skittery went to visit Hunter." Blink grimaced, he still had not gotten over the fact that Skittery, or _Michael_ (Blink still called him that, he couldn't bring himself to call Skittery _Skittery_) had been a traitor. "Anyway," Jack shot a meaningful look at Blink. "He agreed to meet us in the warehouse-"

"That's great! I guess... Well, not really, but, ya know what I mean, and-"

Spot rolled his eyes at Blink's rambling, waiting for Jack to finish. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

Jack looked at him in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Spot looked at him. "Really? I know everything Jack."

"Okay, so are you two gonna have a pointless conversation or are you gonna get to the point, Jack?" Race said impatiently.

"Alright, well Hunter wants to meet tomorrow."

Silence.

Three pairs of eyes, well two pairs and a half considering Blink still had his eyepatch on, stared at him blankly. Skittery just sat back, bored, having known this already.

"You're kiddin', right?" Blink said, after a little while.

"No. I'm not." Jack said plainly.

"Ugh. What are we going to do?" Race asked, exasperated.

"Well, Skittery, what time did he say meet him?" Jack looked at him.

Skittery just shrugged in reply. "I don't know. I think he said like, two or three or something."

"Alright, well. Here's the plan." Jack started. "Skittery will meet him at the time he said, but me, Spot, Blink, Race, and Fender, Spot's second, will be hiding in the warehouse before then. Everyone meet here so we can go to Brooklyn. We'll be going to the abandoned warehouse, the one right by the bridge. Don't tell anyone else. And no one sell tomorrow morning, just meet me here in the morning and we'll walk to Brooklyn. When we get to Brooklyn, we'll have to wait for Ann and Hunter, the main point is to get Ann out of there as fast as possible, alright?" Jack concluded by looking at everyone.

"I'm beginnin' to think you don't have an actual plan..." Blink trailed off, giving Jack a look.

Jack ignored him. "Alright, so I guess that's it. Everyone, go back and go rest, we're gonna need it for tomorrow."

The three boys looked at their leader and nodded, standing up and leaving Tibby's.

Spot stayed behind, looking Jack.

"What are you still doing here? You need to go back to Brooklyn!"

"I don't know, Jack. I have a bad feelin' about this. Bad things happen in Brooklyn warehouses, Jack. I've told you once and I'll tell you again, this is gonna be bad." Spot said.

"Shut up and go back to Brooklyn. Tomorrow, you and Fender meet us here tomorrow at noon."

Spot gave him a look. "Are you stupid? If we're just gonna be walkin' back to Brooklyn, why can't me and Fender stay there?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We'll meet you at the lodging house then."

"Alright." He spat in his hand.

Jack shook it, sealing the deal.

"See ya later Jack."

Jack and Spot both left the restaurant, both walking in different directions. Spot went left towards the bridge, and Jack went right towards the lodging house. Both thinking the same thing.

_Is tomorrow going to work?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yee! Finally updated! It's been like, a really long time, or so it seems, hasn't it?**

**I'm so, so, _so_, sorry. I was procrastinating. I had major writer's block, like absolutely NO ideas were flowing through my head. It was horrible. It took me forever to finish this chapter. Ugh. I'm not even happy with it, but I have to put something up, so this is it. Don't be surprised when I take it down and rewrite it. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for this chapter, but oh well... I guess.**

**Okay, now that I'm done with all my excuses...**

**Next chapter, hopefully, should be up soon...**

**Well, anyway, I hope you all like this!**

**Enjoy and Review!(:  
><strong>


End file.
